


An Ache So Deep

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animagus, Attempted Murder, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Consensual Kink, Cute, Dark, Dark Magic, Darkness, Death, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Restaurants, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Funny, Gore, Hamilton References, Hanji can bake, Hanji is magical, Harry Potter References, Horror, Human!Eren, I just keep doing these vampire fics, Jean and Eren are derps, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Murder, Musical References, Of course not, Pancakes, Portland, Portland Oregon, Praise Kink, Read by the Author, Smut, Supernatural Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, Will they ever end?, Witchcraft, Wizards, no, play, vampire!levi, who knows y'all, wizardry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: Coffee shop and Vampires AUEren has a love/hate relationship with Portland. It was a good city, for the most part. There was always something exciting happening within the city. Whether its a protest or a concert, it was never a boring place to live. Sadly, there always seemed to be something dark and earie going on as well. Eren is sure something totally not supernatural in any way is going on when two murders are discovered not too far from his home.Fluffy cuteness and dark angst mixed with fantasy against the backdrop of modern Portland, Oregon.YOU'RE WELCOME.





	1. He Screams

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Please leave suggestions in the comments.

The thing about Portland, Oregon that really sucked, was that there was always something shitty happening. I mean, sure, it is great because everyone is wacky and there are days when it feels like Portland is the center of the world. It’s just irritating to be in the city where you risk your life by walking down the street, or entering a shop, or wearing an offending t-shirt. Everyday there are protests and marches promoting or demoting something important to the public. Sometimes I wish I could walk to work without fearing for my life. 

Like this morning. It wasn’t a very long walk from my apartment to the little coffee shop I worked part time at, but it was a dangerous one. I had to walk through multiple alleyways, and pass multiple intersections in order to get to it. In any other city that would be perfectly safe, but not in Portland. I mean, I was also being overly ridiculous about it. I had never really ran into any trouble on my short walk, but I was always wary.

I started out my door and onto the sidewalk admiring the typical Oregon morning. Grey sky spread out as far as the eye could see, and puddles of rainwater littering the sidewalks and streets. You may be thinking, ‘Why not bring an umbrella?’ to which I would answer, ‘What’s an umbrella?’ Portlanders and Oregonians in general, lived and breathed rain. It wasn’t a proper day until we get our daily dose of rain. 

I passed by several homeless people, and a few stray dogs. I gave a few of them pieces of my lunch, but other than that I didn’t do much for them. I wasn’t too far from becoming one myself. All it would take is for me to lose my job, and then bam! I wouldn’t be able to pay for my rent and I’d be right where they were.

Despite my horrible description of my home, this place was a fairly optimistic place. I lot of students came here to start out their lives and many of the big events that brought change to Oregon started in Portland. So in a way, this was the center of the Oregonian mind. 

Finally I reached the end of my walk and made it to the entrance of the little coffee shop. Above the door in fine cursive, was written ' The Portland Cup'.  It was just a simple coffee place. Not the best coffee in the world, but a nice place to read a book and watch the rain. We also had some pretty tasty pastries. It’s not like we got a ton of customers, but we did have regulars that came by with some frequency.

When I walked through the door, a small jingle resounded through the shop, and I surveyed the place. To the left was the small ‘kitchen’ and the checkout counter. There was just one other worker behind the counter just turning on all the lights and preparing all the ingredients for the day. To the right were a row of tables, a couple couches and some windows with large drapes pulled to the side showing the rainy street. 

The guy behind the counter turned around when he heard me open the door. He revealed himself to be my friend Jean. He was a rough kind of friend but, he’d been there since I got to Portland so I couldn’t complain. I really did enjoy working with him. Even though he did kind of look like a horse. Plus his hair was two toned in a way that just screamed ‘douche’. Surprisingly he wasn’t that much of an asshole. Usually.

“Hey Eren. You’re here early. As always.” Jean smirked, starting to pre-make some croissants.

“Yeah, you know how the streets are this time of morning. I like to get to work as soon as possible.” He nodded.

“Fair enough. I get here a little too early for my own good as well.”

“I’ll say. You’re always here before I am. What’s your excuse?”

“I take the MAX train. It’s either early or late, so I choose early. Plus it’s nice to have some quiet time just baking.” I threw on my apron over my clothes from the rack behind the counter, and jumped to the other side. 

“Anything I can help with?” I leaned over to look at his work with the croissants.

“Yeah you can get your shaggy brown head out of my way.” I scoffed, but moved my head out of his way. I didn’t like it when other people got in my way either. 

I decided that I would go outside to turn on the outdoor lights so people would know we’re open for business. The bell rang again as I exited the store to check the outdoor lighting. It was off so I flipped the switch and the OPEN sign flickered to life, along with a few decorative lights around the door. It would need a check up here pretty soon. It was a really old sign. I was checking to make sure all the lines and wires weren’t crossing each other or were tangled, when I heard someone scream in the distance. It was a loud far off scream. Its source could have been miles away, but it still startled me.

I suddenly felt my skin crawl. The familiar feeling of being watched. It spooked me a bit too much for me to stand outside any longer than I had too, so I went back inside to help Jean out. There really wasn’t all that much to do, but I kept myself busy with cleaning, and organising all the chairs. Soon we had a few customers, and all the memory of the scream and the strange feeling were forgotten. I had a job to do and damn it all if I wasn’t determined. 

The day was fairly long, but I enjoyed spending time with Jean, and the two other workers who’d occasionally work here. It was mostly just Jean and I working week days, but Marco, a tall freckled guy (who Jean totally had a crush on btw), and my friend Armin would work sometimes during the busier times at night. They generally worked on weekends because they were full time students, but Jean and I had too much time on our hands. I don’t know what Jeans excuse was for not going to college, but mine was that I didn't want to spend my money ‘till I knew exactly what I wanted to do’. I wasn’t the kind of person to waste time doing something I didn't love. Sadly, I didn't know what that was yet.

Around 5:00 pm the shop started to calm down again, and Jean decided to turn on the tv to watch some news. There was a simple flat screen hanging from the far wall, opposite of the counter, easily viewable from where we were. It was mostly the usual stuff. Some anti-trump protests, and the Women’s March, a bit of petty crime, and the like, but about thirty minutes into the broadcast they newscasters mentioned a murder only a couple blocks from where the coffee shop sat nestled in the city. They mentioned that it had been earlier this morning and I realized that the scream I had heard could have been the victims last cry for help. I immediately felt a strike of fear and guilt hit my heart. I should have called the cops. Nothing I could do about it now.

About an hour or so after, Jean let me leave because it had calmed down enough for him to close up on his own. I took my time packing up my things. I didn't like that I lived and worked so close to a murder scene. 

**I found myself running home that night. **


	2. Cold Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky-wooky :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another update. I told you this isn't my number one priority so who knows when it'll be updated, but I won't forget it I promise.

Of course, I made it home safely, but I had a hard time sleeping. I had so much on my mind. I mean, people die all the time, and it’s not strange for someone to die in Portland either, but it was never something I could get use to, or wanted to for that matter. I appreciated life, and I didn’t think it fair that some had it taken away from them.

 

I didn’t fall asleep until roughly after 2 O’clock. This was normal on a weekend, but not fun for anyone on a weekday, especially a workday. I woke up the next morning with a raging headache, and severely exhausted. 

 

Grumbling, and with a scowl plastered on my face, I got ready for work. I just wore a simple green hoodie to match my eyes, skinny jeans, and a black beanie. Typical portland wear, and I was not in the mood to come up with something unique. I didn’t care I looked like everyone else, I just wanted more than anything to flop right back onto my bed.

 

On the short walk to work I wasn’t nearly as careful I as I should have been. Way too careless, but I made it to work alright. When I got up to the steps of my work, I took a deep breath. Maybe if Jean was feeling nice, he’d let me go home early. I opened the door and heard the jingle go off. Jean, as usual was behind the counter preparing everything. I turned the door lights on and moved to start cleaning. Jean looked up from his work and just had to comment.

 

“Had a rough morning?” Jean looked slightly concerned as he watched me lazily clean a tabletop.

 

“Not really. Just not enough sleep. I. Am. Miserable.” Jean nodded and got back to work.

 

The time dragged on more than most days. It wasn’t horrible, because I genuinely liked this job, but it was still rather upsetting that I couldn’t even enjoy the rain when it started because I was so tired. Like, my day was under a mask or a filter of just grey. I felt exhausted and gross, in every way. Jean made sure not to poke anything rude my way today because even Jean knows when to be a decent human being.

 

During my lunch break I made myself a cup of tea and sat at one of the window tables in the corner. It was nice to sit and enjoy the soft sound of the pattering rain and the warm fresh taste of tea. It was exactly what I needed to relax and regain some of the energy I had lost. 

 

I just spent my entire lunch break looking out into the rain and watching commuters drive up and down the street. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary. Just an average Portland day, except for my rancid attitude of course.

 

I listened to the TV in the background a bit, and I tuned in long enough to hear the news station say there was yet another murder earlier this morning. This time in a different section of Portland but still suspected to be committed by the same thing. It was speculated that whoever killed them, was a serial killer obsessed with blood. Both victims had their throats cut, and were drained of blood, yet neither crime scene had much blood around them. 

 

The reporters were joking about these being the cleanest murders they’d ever covered, as if the murderer was some kind of clean freak. Jerks. What if he was? They’d still be a killer, and there was still a dead human. There was nothing to joke about.

 

When my lunch break was over, Jean called me over so he could take his lunch break as well. Again, time seemed to wax and wane throughout the day, and it was definitely slower for me than normal. It was probably a combination of exhaustion and the knowledge of a serial killer on the loose in Portland. When it finally came time for Marco to come by to relieve one of us, Jean let me go home early. 

 

“Wait, what?” I looked at him quizzically. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

“What? Got sand it your ears, ocean boy? I’m letting you go home.”

“Thanks? You’re not blackmailing me right?” Marco chuckled.

 

“Just take it as a win, and don’t question him Eren.” I squinted at the two of them and examined them in turn. Ohhh….Ha. Those two are so gay, they have no idea. They just want time together.

 

“Oh now I see. Well, I’ll be on my way then.” I smirked and skipped my way out the front door. The door hit the stopper and the bell clanged, and I went on my way. 

 

I wanted to make sure that I was being extra careful on the way home, especially when that dead person could have been me this morning considering how out of it I was. My eyes swept back and forth. From the road to the side walk. It was still pretty light out because I was on my way home earlier than normal, and I wasn’t too worried, I was just kind of shaken. 

 

I felt the distinct feeling of eyes watching me from the shadows as I made it to my home. When I reached the front door, I fumbled with my keys, and I cursed myself. What an idiot. SO freaked that I can’t even open my door properly? And I thought that I was just overreacting until I was shoved onto my door by a force from behind me. I yelped, but the wind was knocked out of me by the doorknob.

 

Whoever had shoved me against the door, swung my right arm behind me and twisted it at a painful angle until I stopped struggling and kicking with all my might.

 

“Aahhh! What the fuck!? Who the HELL are you?!” I could feel ice-cold breath on the back of my neck. 

“Your worst nightmare.” Said a sharp, ugly, and harsh voice. It cut the air like a knife, and my blood went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. Don't forget to comment your ideas and suggestions.


	3. Gunmetal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My savior! *fangasm* 
> 
> Disclaimer: (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow aren't you all lucky ducklings? Updated again? In the same week! WOOOAAAHHH! Crazy I know, blame my good mood this week.

“Who the fuck are you?!” He didn’t answer this time, instead he bit my neck roughly and excruciating pain ricocheted through my veins and along my entire being. I screamed, and I knew in that instant what the other victims must have been thinking in their final moments.

 

Fear. Helplessness. Disgust. Regret.

 

And a whole lot of anger. So much anger that I was nearly vibrating, but I was heavily disoriented by how painful his teeth in my neck were that I could barely feel anything else, let alone create concrete thoughts. At this point I was using all my strength to push away from this guy, trying to kick and shove, and do anything to get this freak off of me. All of my power was useless against whatever force this man possessed. I was not going to let this man kill me, and was not going to let this be my last day on Earth.

 

My heart was beating faster than I had ever heard it, and I was sweating heavily. I continued to howl, and scream and finally this man brought one of his hands to cover my mouth. I tried to bite his fingers but he slapped me instead. Fear was rampant in me and I started to believe that maybe I wasn’t going to get out of this alive when my vision started to falter. I was losing too much blood. Whoever this was, had drank enough of my blood that I was going to pass out. What a freak! Who could even stomach that much blood?

When my legs started to go limp without my consent, I felt something shove the man off of me. This was great, in that the man was off of me, but bad in that his teeth had been ripped from my neck, and I was now bleeding heavily from my neck. I tried to cover best as I could with my t-shirt and my hand but I knew it wasn’t going to stop the blood flow, only slow it down a bit. What I needed to do was to calm my racing heart. My eyes were closed and I was breathing in, and out. In and out. The ripe taste of desperation and fear fresh on my tongue, I tried to swallow it to slow my heart. 

 

When I gain control of my racing bloodstream, and calmed my uneasy stomach, I became aware of what was going down in front of me. There were two men. One was tall, his long blonde hair pulled back into a braid along his back, and his eyes were red and mean. His lanky form was covered in blood, and his mouth was stained as well. From his mouth protruded two sharp fangs, and his lips were curled in a sneer. He was stanced and ready to attack the other man.

 

The other was shorter, and had sharp piercing silver eyes. His eyes kept switching back and forth from red to silver, as if he were trying to hold off another side of himself. The man’s hair was styled into an undercut, with the top grown out. His hair cut was almost as sharp as his eyes. This man’s skin was very pale, and his face seemed to be glued in a glare. His attire was simple, just a grey hoodie and skinny jeans, but there wasn’t a single drop of blood on him. 

 

It wasn’t hard to guess which had attacked me and which had saved me. ‘Silver’ as I am going to call him, was glancing back and forth between me and the other man. His gaze softened every time he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he wished he could have been here sooner. I knew that I didn’t have much time left, and my hands were having a hard time doing anything more than hold my shirt to my neck.

 

“Back off Rivaille. This is my kill.” ‘Rivaille’ growled.

“He’s not dead yet, and won’t be if I can help it, Lysander. Fuck off before I mess you up, shitstain.” ‘Shitstain’ scoffed. 

 

“Whatever, this has become too much of a hassle anyway. At Least I got a snack. Have fun trying not to kill him!” Then ‘Shitstain’ ran off at an inhuman speed, and Rivaille turned to me.

 

His gunmetal eyes looked pained and I could tell there was something off about him. He rushed over to my side and grabbed my shoulders. My vision was a bit wobbly, and I couldn’t really see him all that properly, which was too bad because he wasn’t lacking in the attractive department. I was sure that it was just the light headedness talking. My head wasn’t feeling so well, and I felt that I might throw up.

 

The pain was still there, just less now. The stranger brought his hand to my face, and it was very cold. It felt almost soothing, except for I quickly realized he had the same skin as the other guy, which meant whatever freaky storybook villain the other guy was, this man was the same as him. Rivaille noticed my change in demeanor, and his expression went sour.

 

“I’m not like him. We may both be the same type of creature, but he is a monster in more ways than one.” His scowl was piercing and I lost my strength to fight him. He moved his hand to the shirt covering my neck and tried to remove it. I panicked. He wanted my blood too! Why else would he quicken my death?!

 

“Stop! I need that to slow the bleeding.” He looked me square in the eye. 

 

“Look kid, this is gonna sound hella weird, I can heal your neck you just have to trust me.” He slowly removed the shirt from my neck and I saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but he closed them and shook his head. When they reopened the color had retreated and they were silver once more. 

 

I thought I heard him whisper to himself to ‘Keep it together, or you’ll kill the little shit.’ which didn’t seem like good news for me so I ignored it and concentrated on breathing and staying conscious. Rivaille move closer to me where his face was in the crook of my neck, and before I could protest at all, he licked my neck. Actually licked my fucking neck. Like a fucking dog, he licked my neck. His body shuddered, and he continued to lick the punctured area. The more he licked, the more I noticed the pain going away, and I felt a strong sense of euphoria. All the pain had gone, and I was just sitting on my front door steps with this strange man licking my gaping wound. Wow, could this be a dream?

 

A few minutes passed, and Rivaille stood and picked me up bridal style. 

 

“I’m guessing this is your house?” He picked my keys off the ground and opened the door, and set me on the floor. He disappeared for a few moments, before returning with a brown towel, that he proceeded to place on my couch in the living room. Rivaille then picked me up again and placed me on the couch.

 

“You are covered in blood. I wish I could do more for you, but I recommend calling in to work, because your blood isn’t going to restore itself for at least a couple days. You’ll be able to walk tomorrow, but I wouldn’t do anything more than eat and sleep until you’ve got all your ducks in a row. Especially after what you just survived.” He turned to leave, but I had so many questions, so I had to call out.

 

“Wait!” He faced me once more. “What...what was he?” The man looked down.

 

“A monster, your people would call a vampire.” He turned to leave again.

 

“What about you? Are you the same as him?” There was a long pause of silence as he stepped into the doorway.

“I try not to be.” And with that, he was gone from my doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love in the comments lol. I set aside my pile of homework to do this.


	4. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody with a chance of intrusion. (Disclaimer: Not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no excuses for why this is so late and why I haven't updated my other stories either. I just have a lot on my plate. Hopefully sooner updates in the future.

I not so gracefully passed out momentarily after the ‘Rivaille’ guy left me with more questions than answers. Sadly, I was more than exhausted for more reasons than I had fingers to count. I had already been tired when I left work, the sun had started to set, and I had just lost a ton of blood to name a few. I slept for what felt like centuries of dreamless sleep. I was dead tired.

When the morning came, I was heavily disoriented and almost forgot where I was. It took me a moment to get all my brain power back, and when I did, I found my body to be 3x heavier than it should be. I tried sitting up, but the room spinned and my stomach threatened to flip. Immediately I laid back against my couch. This was not good for me. How much blood had I really lost? It seemed like a whole lot, but if it was too much wouldn’t I be dead right now?

I decided against trying to figure out the probability of my survival and instead opted to call in sick to work. I patted my pockets to find my phone and unlocked it to see I had missed several of Jean’s phone calls. The time on my mobile read 8:34 am. He was probably already waiting for me. Quickly I dialed his number, and tried to get my story straight in my head.

“Hey Jean, sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

“It’s alright man. I was just worried that you got home safe.”

“Well, I guess not because I am really under the weather today, I’m sorry dude.”

“That’s totally fine, I’ll just call Marco. I’m sure he’ll be glad to have some extra hours this week.”

“I really appreciate it Jean.” 

I then ended the call because another wave of nausea hit. My neck was starting to throb as well, and that’s when I remembered exactly how I lost all the blood in the first place, and I groaned in confusion. That was just my luck. To be attacked and nearly murdered by a creature that doesn’t exist, and to then be saved by a creature that doesn’t exist. What were the odds? I had been so careful my entire life with Portland, and I couldn’t be murdered by a normal idiot. It just had to be a fucking vampire. The luck, I swear…

And this second character who helped me get back in doors and make sure I was dying. Who was he? And why did he not try to kill me like the other guy? I could tell the same want for blood was running through him, but his morality stopped him. Was it normal for a vampire to stop another vampire? The endless, never ending spiral of questions plagued my mind, and I couldn’t shake them off.

I brought my hand up to my neck where the rabid vampire took a deep bite. It was almost entirely healed. All that had been left was the slight bump of a scar. I could still feel a deep aching withing my neck, but I assumed it was either placebo pain or a side effect of losing so much blood. Either way, those were my only two pieces of evidence that even proved that everything that happened yesterday actually happened. Well, that and the towel I was laying on, and how I had slept on the couch. 

Still, there was a part of me that simply wanted to believe that it happened. I wanted to believe that mythical beings like that existed. Of course this was terrifying, but I had always loved the horrific strength of vampires in particular when reading books and watching films. I obviously was not happy about being attacked by one, but it was still very extraordinary. There was also a part of me that really hoped I hadn’t imagined the one that saved me. I really hoped that our paths would cross again. Preferably not in the same circumstances…

Perhaps, for coffee?

But I was getting ahead of myself. My head was throbbing, my neck was throbbing, and my stomach was uneasy, so I wasn’t entirely in my right mind. For all I know, last night Jean could have invited me to go clubbing or something and this was just the effects of the resulting hangover. Unfortunately for my sanity, vampires seemed more likely than me going out to a club the night after a murder. 

The throbbing in my head got worse, so I slowly sat up and made my way to the kitchen sink to grab a glass of water. It was a slow process, and my knees complained, but I made it back to the couch with a glass of water successfully. I made sure to grab a blanket and threw the bloody towel towards the washing machine’s general direction. Curling up with the blanket, and leaning back, I kept taking sips of water until I felt a bit better. Surprising I was already feeling like I could sleep again, and I was just about to pass out when I heard soft knock on the door.

 

The sound shook me from my daze, and I called out.

“Who is it?” My voice cracked. Yikes..

“Uh, it’s the guy who saved your ass.”

I had a double take. Was I hearing this correctly? Why would he come back here? That swirl storm of questions that had just seemed to mellow out, jump-started again, and I was at full confusion. 

“Well? Can I come in or are you going to be a jerk.” Wow, he was more blunt than I would have thought.

“Uh...um, ahem. C-come in!” Rivaille opened the door and walked in to lean against the wall adjacent to where I was lying so I could see him properly. He looked like a normal human honestly. Still had the jet black hair and the normal attire. Just a hoodie and some jeans. Casual Portland wear. Plus, he was still just as beautiful as yesterday.

“So how are you holding up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave suggestions and questions below, I love you all and thank you so much for reading! Feel free to email me, business or just for fun ;) Sorry for the cliffhanger (It wasn't that bad lol).


	5. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to update all my works this weekend.

“I’m holding up just fine. I just got myself a glass of water without falling on my ass.”

Rivaille pushed off from the wall and walked into my kitchen. I watched the way he moved. He was graceful, and moved as if gravity had little hold on him, but in the same strange way, looked like he had the strength and ferocity to move a mountain with his bare hands. This only confirmed what I already believed. I was sure he might actually be able to move a mountain if he put his mind to it. 

“Well, I’m glad you could at least manage that.” I couldn't see his face from this angle but I was sure he was smirking from the way he sounded.

“Look, I’m tired. Can you leave?” I threw my arm over my eyes so I’d stop staring at him. I was still hoping this was a dream.

“Ha, sorry, but you need to eat something, and you already invited me into your home. Probably shouldn’t have done that if you didn’t want me here.”

“What. You would have just left if I hadn’t invited you in?” I tried taking a few more sips of my water. My throat was still very dry.

“Eren. I’m a vampire...I can’t go into a human dwelling without permission.” Rivaille sounded serious, and I bit regretful.

“So you are a vampire.” I just had to be sure.

“Well...yeah. Did you not see my eyes? Not to mention how I reacted after sealing your wound.” He seemed a little angry with himself.

“My memories aren’t that detailed.”

“I see. Anyway, what would you like to eat? You must be hungry.” 

He moved over to my fridge and opened it to see what was inside. He looked around a bit and found a few things that seemed to please him. I once again threw my arm over my eyes. Why couldn’t this be a dream? There was a vampire in my fridge, offering to make me breakfast. What the actual fuck. I should write a book about this. ‘The day a Vampire made breakfast for me, and not the other way around.’ Wow. I wouldn’t even read that book.

“I don’t care.”

“Salad it is than.”

“Salad?! For breakfast? Why torture me Rivaille?” Rivaille chuckled, and started washing and chopping lettuce, apples and other assorted things to put in this ‘salad’ he was making.

“Well, I’m a vegetarian, and I’m the one making the food, so it’s only fair. Also, I’d prefer you don’t use that name. Call me Levi.”

“Ok, and that’s ironic. I thought you were a vampire.”

“I can eat human food too.” He moved on to grabbing bowls and making the dressing. “In fact I’m fairly good cook.”

“We’ll see about that. I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna eat anything. So...do you not drink blood?” I slowly turned over on my side so I could properly look at him, and watch him work. I was fairly sure this wasn’t a dream. I wasn’t creative or clever enough to dream this up.

“I wish I didn’t have to. I do my best to steal soon-to-expire blood from hospitals, but when I can’t I drink animal blood. It’s been half a century since I’ve drank directly from a human, or had fresh human blood.” Levi’s hand slowed, and he stopped what he was doing for a moment. “It’s very hard. But I hate what I am and I refuse to do what the rest of my kind does.”

So that’s what was happening when he was threatening the other vampire. His eyes kept going back and forth from silver to red. He hadn’t had any good human blood for half a century, and I was bleeding out on the ground. Somehow he had the strength to heal my wound on my neck, without killing me. It must have been impossible for him. I really respected him for that. I decided I’d eat the stupid salad. Even if it did end up tasting like shit.

“You aren't like them. I’ve seen that. I realize how difficult it must have been for you to save me.”

“Hmph. Don’t go making me into a hero brat. I just have a conscience. Besides, you were gonna die if I didn’t try.” He dumped the chopped fruit and vegetables into two bowls and poured the hand-made dressing onto them. “I’m done with our breakfast.”

Levi brought his and my bowl over. Giving me my bowl, and grabbing a chair from the dining table, he sat down in front of the couch. I sat up a bit so I could eat without spilling it everywhere. Grabbing the fork sticking out of the lettuce, I tentatively stabbed a piece of lettuce and an apple slice. When I brought it to my mouth I was surprised by how good it really was. The apple and the dressing really complemented each other.

“This is really good Levi.”

“Thanks.” He took a few bites of his own, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No. Actually, can I ask you a question?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I don’t see why not.”

“Why are you going out of your way to help me? We are strangers after all. Even though you did save me.”

“Oi. I just made you food. I don’t think we are strangers anymore.”

“I guess, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I feel responsible for what happened, I guess. I hate it when vampires hurt humans. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

After Levi finished his salad he stood up and put his bowl in the sink and rinsed it off. It took him a bit of time because he was cleaning it to put it away. He then put the chair back over by the dining table and cleaned up the mess he made while making breakfast. I watched him clean, and finished my salad. When he heard me put my bowl on the table next to the couch, he clean the bowl too. It was clear he was going to leave when he moved toward the door, but I wasn’t quite ready for my time with Levi to end.

“Wait!” Levi stopped, and turned around. “Are you going to come back?”

“I guess I can, if you want.” He looked surprised and a little confused. Then he smirked. “What, you want me to make you dinner too?” He chuckled.

“See you Levi.” I blushed.

“I’ll be back later today then, I guess. Just know I do have a life. Bye Eren.”

I really hoped he keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your continued support really helps.


	6. Au revoir, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble before the plot kicks up next chapter. Chili~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lazy_panda13 and everyone who comented for not letting me forget about this fic. Lazy_panda13 gave me some ideas for this chapter and I really appreciate it <3

I was awoken from my nap by a forceful knock at my door. I grabbed my phone from the couch-side table to check the time. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon, and I did my best to pull up into a sitting position. 

 

“Who is it?” I yelled in the general direction of the door.

 

“It’s Levi.” I made it to my feet somehow, and decided I should use my new found energy to open the door for Levi.

 

After gaining my balance on my feet, I waited for the room to stop spinning. Slowly, I walked to the front door. The room was a bit wobbly, but I was healing pretty fast considering how much blood I lost. I guessed it was probably thanks to Levi’s weird vamp saliva. There were still so many things I wanted to learn about Levi but I supposed that could probably wait. I opened the door and greeted Levi. His eyes widened in slight shock, and I smirked.

 

“Wow. You can stand. You’re healing well, brat.”

 

“Thanks?” I opened the door enough for him to enter, and gave him permission to enter. 

 

Levi was dressed fancily in a black suit and dress pants. A green tie laid flat down his chest, and his hair, slicked back, made him look almost like a character from an old fashioned detective movie. This was a new look, seeing as last time I saw him he was dressed like an average portlander. I couldn’t help but wonder what the occasion was. Could this be his job? Or maybe he just like dressing nice?

 

“What’s with the fancy clothes?” I retreated back to the couch because my head was starting to throb. Levi loosened his tie, and peeled off his suit jacket. He placed it on my coat hanger near the door. 

 

“I told you. I have a life.”   
  
“Yeah, but what kind of life?” I was hoping just a bit that he had dressed up to have dinner with me. A far fetched bet, I must admit, considering my own state, but it would have been sweet. 

 

“I am a writer, and I normally don’t dress like this, but today I had a meeting with my editor. I hate wearing suits. At least I look good in them.” Levi winked at me, and I scoffed. I mean, he was right, but I wasn’t gonna let him know that. My legendary stubbornness bowed to no man...or beast.

 

Levi sauntered over to my kitchen counter top with grace in a way that I was beginning to associate with Levi. I had only seen him twice till this moment, but he always held a grace about him. The kind of smoothness that held insurmountable power in every step. His personality reflected that he was not entirely oblivious to the power he exuded. As my eyes traveled up and down his form, I couldn't help but appreciate his fine ass. Sure this whole situation kind of sucked, seeing as I was bedridden and missing a few pints, but it was almost worth it being able to view such a sight. His slacks hugged those cheeks perfectly. 

 

The shorter vampire lazily moved about my kitchen. He grabbed various ingredients, some of which came from the pantry, while others came from the fridge. He used foods and spices I didn't even remember buying, and I wondered slightly if he had bought some things before he arrived tonight. I also had no luxury of knowing what he was making. His attractive body was far too distracting, and entirely blocked my view from seeing his movements. I honestly didn't care however, I wouldn't mind staring at Levi for a long period of time. He was like a piece of art. I inwardly wondered if it was a vampire thing or just a Levi thing, but I dismissed that thought because the other guy wasn't attractive at all.

 

“Brat.” Levi stilled in what he was doing and stood quietly for a moment.

 

“What?” I cocked up an eyebrow.

 

“Don't act stupid, you know what you're doing.”

 

“What?” I was so confused, all I did was stare at Levi…. **_Oh…_ **

 

“Eren, I can smell your arousal. Stop thinking about your shitty girlfriend or whatever.” Levi huffed and got back to work. 

 

I laughed. Ha, yeah right. Me? Have a girlfriend? In my parent's dreams. But then his statement actually hit me and a blush formed on my face. Wait...was I? I looked down to my crotch and there was a telltale half-boner saying hello from my crotch. Bitch, I don't need you right now. Go away. I knew I was gay, but Levi didn't. He probably thought I was having a daydream about some beach babe from California when in actuality I was appreciating Levi's form. 

 

“I hate to break it to you Levi but I wasn't day dreaming.” 

 

Levi quickly finished what he was making and put it in the microwave. He then brought it over to me so I could have a bowl. He pulled over a chair to sit in front of me again like last time. His eyes forming a confused expression. He was clearly confused by my answer to his statement. 

 

“Then what  _ were  _ you doing.” He scoffed handing me a bowl. I excepted it with a thanks.

 

“Well, you're hot Levi. And I have nothing else interesting to look at.” I winked at him and he took a bite from his bowl.

 

“Didn't know you were gay. Hmpf. You're not too bad to look at yourself, brat.”

 

“Thanks. I guess?” My hard-on was dying down thanks to my thoughts wandering to more innocent things. 

 

I looked down to the bowl of food he gave me. It was chili. No meat, just beans. I was a little skeptical because I didn't like chili even with meat, but I thought I owed him at least a try. I took a bite of the soupy substance and my tastebuds were overloaded with creamy spicy goodness. I had never had chili that good in all my life. I guess I just hadn't had the right cooks make it for me. 

 

“Ah mmm! Levi where did you learn how to make this!” I was surprised by his cooking the first time, but this was astounding. 

 

“Wow Eren, you need to be careful with those moans or you'll affect my state of mind.” He chuckled.

 

“It was so good! I have never had chili that I liked before and what you made was fantastic! Plus it didn't have meat. You are a real wizard.”

 

“No Eren, I'm not the fairy tale hero, remember? I'm the villain.”

 

“Yeah right! You are as far from a villain as can get. All you've done is help me. How does that make you the villain.” I spoke with my mouth full, my half chewed food visible.

 

“Close your mouth brat, that's disgusting. And to answer your question, once you become a villain you can't be anything else.” His head turned downcast. This guy really had some unresolved issues. And I thought I was pessimistic?

 

“Well, you are living proof of that comment's falsehood.” I finished up my chili making sure not to speak with food in my mouth.

 

“Thanks Eren.”

 

“No, thank you. For everything.”

 

When Levi finished with his chili he did the same thing he did this morning, cleaning up everything. He was really too kind. This man, who happened to have a nasty curse, was helping me. For no reason other than he felt guilty for a crime he didn't commit. He made me food! Twice! And we had even flirted a bit, as casual as it was, it was still flirting. I felt a little weird being attracted to a creature of myth, but I knew that Levi would never try to hurt me. His instincts told him I was prey, and yet he did everything he could to steer himself away from those thoughts. I really respected him, and couldn't help but be attracted to him. 

 

When he was about to leave, I stopped him once again. 

 

“Levi!”

 

“What?”

 

“Will I ever see you again?”

 

“Probably? I am not sure. You won't see me at your door again. You should be healed almost entirely before tomorrow. I know that sounds insane, but my saliva has healing properties.” Before he opened my door he turned back around to me and handed me a slip of paper. “I debated whether or not I was going to give this to you.”

 

I looked down at the piece of paper he gave me. It was a slip from a notebook with a series of numbers fancifully written on it. Clearly Levi's hand writing by the looks of it. Was he graceful at everything he did? Probably.

 

“A number? You are giving me your number?” My brow furrowed, but I couldn't contain my excitement. 

 

“Yeah. If you need help, or need company or something, I don't know.” Levi looked away.

 

“Thank you!” I yelled as he exited my house.

 

“You're welcome.” He muttered before quickly exiting and letting the door shut on it's own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I hope it was some what worth it? Next chapter we get some plot! :)


	7. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is healed, and Levi wants to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! Sorry about the long wait for this update, but I just finished two of my other works, so I will have more time for this one. Plus, I started a new series y'all should really go check out. I am excited about it :)

The next morning after a good long rest, I felt that I was at least feelling 2x as good as yesterday. When I rolled out of bed and tried my feet, they didn't fail me. When I went to look in the mirror I looked healthy again, and the scar that was on my neck yesterday, was nowhere to be found. I decided that I should call in for work today since skipping out yesterday. Putting on my black beanie and a new green hoodie (one that didn't have blood stains on it), I called Jean. 

“Hey man! How are you holding up?”

“Actually well, Jean. Need me today?”

“Not particularly. It's saturday so I have Marco with me today.” Oh, was it really saturday? I checked my calendar. Yup… 

“Oh well I guess I have the day off then.”

“Yeah ocean boy, don't rub it in my face!” He joked. He didn't have to work today either, but both of us knew he would because of Marco. 

“Yeah yeah. Unlike you, I don't have a social life. What am I supposed to do on a day off?”

“That's not a question for me, man.”

“Have a nice day, Jean.”

“You too, Eren.”

I took a couple minutes to scrape up some breakfast. My fridge was honestly depressing it was nearly empty and I kind of blamed Levi a bit for making such ingredient heavy meals. I knew it was also just my fault for not going shopping though. I made a bowl of cereal and took my sweet time eating it since I had nowhere to really go. It was still pretty early in the morning and all the convenience stores nearby weren't open yet. 

I thought about everything that had happened to me in the past couple days. Two murders near my home and I almost became the 3rd. The news reports made sense now at least. The bodies had been drained of blood, just like I would have been if Levi hadn't shown up. He really was a life saver. It was stupid of him to be all, ‘I'm not the hero, once a villain always a villain.’ when clearly he was a hero. He saved me.

My fingers found their way to my pocket where I put his number. Should I call him? There were things still bugging me. Now that he was gone and wasn't going to come back if I didn't call him, I had time to actually think. Levi knew my name, but I didn't remember telling him my name? Was that just a mental slip up or did he already know my name? If so...what does that mean? 

There were other things too. I wanted to get to know Levi. Who was he really? How did he become a vampire? How old was he? What was his childhood like? I was very curious about him. The fact that he knew my name honestly didn't bother me too much. He had saved my life, and that alone was evidence enough that I could at least trust him a little bit. That and he cooked for me. Twice.

It was also no small fact that he was a genuinely good person. We joked with each other a bit and made small conversation and I really enjoyed his company. He seemed fairly rough around the edges, but I was sure that his life was rough. Especially since he tried to live the life of a human, when he wasn't one. I thought it was also interesting that he was a writer. I wondered if he wrote vampire novels. I chuckled at the thought. He hates vampires, I doubted that he would ever write novels about them.

After cleaning up my cereal mess, I decided I would call Levi. Hopefully he wasn't working. I mean, sure, he worked at home, but I still didn't want to disturb him. I owed the man. I grabbed my phone and the note with his number and carefully dialed each digit. The phone number went through. I waited not so patiently as my nerves went off. I need him to answer otherwise my heart would beat out of my chest.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Eren.”

“Oh hey Eren. You called me sooner than I expected.” I could hear him chuckle through the phone. I really live that sound. 

“Yeah, well I actually had some questions...if...you know...you'd be willing to answer them.”  
“Sure Eren. Maybe not right now, but later today? How about we have dinner together again? This time I'll take you to a restaurant.”

“Oh, but I am sort of short on money…”

“Don't worry about it. The perks of being a vampire, since we never age, we have tons of time to earn money.” Both of us scoffed at that. Too bad there were too many vampires who wanted to kill humans. 

“Okay, you really don't have to though.”

“Nah, it's fine. Do you mind going on a date with me?”

“No not at all! A date with my savior? What a dream. Also, I have no social life.” Did those words really just come out of my mouth? Am I actually losing it? 

“Okay brat, I'll pick you up at 5:00 then. Is that alright?”

“Yup yup. Thanks again Levi. You know, for everything.”

“Still not a hero.”

“Yeah right.”

Then he hung up and I had way too many hours to kill. I flopped onto my couch and brought netflix up in my tv. Looks like I'll be binge watching something until Levi comes by. I honestly couldn't wait. I really wanted to ask him questions and learn more about the Levi who saved my life and why he would do such a thing. Also, how he knew my name.

It's gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading...its good to be back and writing for this fic :)


	8. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't really more plot but I am still on vacation and I don't have a lot of time to write.

Just as I thought. I could feel literally every second tick by. My perception of time slowed down to an absolute  _ crawl. _ I hated the universe for this whole ‘conscious of time’ thing. I had taken a Psychology class in highschool and there was an entire unit on consciousness and how aware we are of our surroundings. The more aware we are of our surroundings the more time liked to slow down in our perception. It was honestly hell. 

 

Ok I was being a bit over-dramatic, but sitting in my couch watching tv was doing very little to speed up the time. I checked the clock again for about the 30th time in the hour. It was 12:32. An agitated groan left my mouth. I still had four and a half hours to wait. What a kick to the balls. 

 

I decided I needed to do something else because obviously the tv wasn't helping at all. I zipped up my green hoodie, grabbed my phone and my wallet, and left my place. Portland was gray, as usual. There was a slight sprinkle of rain, and the sky wasn't visible through the gray clouds. I didn't bother putting my hood up. 

 

As long as no sketchy vampires tried to eat me, I would arrive at the nearby grocery store in just a few minutes. It wasn't exactly the best place to buy food, but I didn't want to stay out of my house for long. I had already endured enough trauma this weekend. Besides all I needed was some food that would keep me going for the next week until my paycheck arrived. It didn't have to be great quality or anything. I sure as hell wasn't going to buy anything organic with my budget.

 

On my little walk to the store, I didn't encounter many people, thank goodness, because I didn't think I could handle much more excitement this weekend. I did step in a rather large puddle when crossing the street though, and my leg was now completely drenched. Despite that, I finally made it to the store. It was just a little thing. A general goods kind of place. 

 

I entered the store and the little bell chimed. A little blonde girl behind the checkout counter waved and greeted me. 

 

“Good afternoon Sir! What can I help you with?” Her cheery smile brightened my day just a bit.

 

“Nothing much. I'm just here to buy some food.” And maybe some condoms. You know, the important shit. 

 

I strolled down the aisles with one of the carts grabbing random stuff that popped out at me. Some peaches, a couple apples, that pretty looking box of lucky charms cereal (that rainbow though? Like come on how am I supposed to resist that?), and other food related items. Enough that I felt I'd be good to go for the week. Crackers, cheese, blah blah blah. 

 

I left the food section and went to the hygiene and personal care aisles. I grabbed a couple new deodorants, some weird looking green toothpaste that I thought might be interesting to try, and some more hand soap. I was running low in a  _ lot  _ of stuff. I eventually made it to where the condoms and the lube were sold. Because it was such a small store it was a very small selection. No flavored lube or anything exciting like that, but they did have different condom sizes and a few different lube brands which in itself was a miracle. 

 

Without thinking too much about it I grabbed my condom size and a little bottle of lube. I still had some at home so I really didn't need that much. Like I told Jean, I didn't exactly have much of a social life. It's not like I got lucky all the time, or even all that often. Or even really at all, but Levi intrigued me and he was definitely very attractive. Not that I had much chance with him, but he did invite me on a date, did he not? He must like me a little bit at least. Now I just sounded like some desperate teen. 

 

I did really like Levi though. He was sexy, and kind of funny. His sense of humor was nice, and he had a good kind heart. Sure, he was a dark creature from scary movies and horror stories, but he had proven to me at least that he was better than that. He was a good guy. The hero, and not the villain that he claims to be. He had already done way more than he had to to help me out and I really admired him. Plus it was always good to have extra condoms on hand just in case. There is nothing more awkward than running to the store with a hard on and trying to buy condoms. 

 

Finally I decided I was done shopping for today, and I went to the checkout counter. The little blonde girl smiled and looked down to my soaking wet foot from stepping in the puddle earlier.

 

“Would you like some napkins for that?” She started ringing up some of the items. 

 

“No that's alright. I'll just change out of them when I get home.” The girl looked down to the condoms and lube and recounted my earlier statement. She obviously connected all the wrong dots.

 

“Well ok then.” She said giggling. Finally she rang up the last item and I paid my total. And guess what? No sales tax! Right in your FACE other states. Just another reason why Portland wasn't such a shitty place after all. 

 

I grabbed all the bags and slung them over my shoulder on my walk home. The rain had stopped but the clouds still stained the sky. Just another day in this dirty city. It was honestly a cool place to lived if you actually took advantage of the nightlife and the cool venues and stuff. Of course I did none of that. It wasn't really my thing. 

 

I finally made it back to my place and unlocked the door. I placed all the stuff on my kitchen counter to be sorted through. Throwing all the bags away, I put the sexy time things in my bedroom and returned to the kitchen to sort through the items. Fruit in the fridge, cereal in the cupboard, etc etc. 

 

When that was all finished, I looked to the clock. It was 3:25. Only an hour and thirty minutes left! My plan worked! Hip hip hooray! I quickly raced to my bedroom and grabbed some nice looking skinny jeans and a green button up shirt. I also grabbed a black vest at the last second because I thought it would complement nicely. I jumped into the shower making sure I washed every nook and cranny. 

 

When I completed rinsing off, I got out and dried off. The green button up shirt really complemented my eyes, and as I finished getting dressed I silently congratulated myself on an outfit well chosen. I brushed my hair a bit to tame my wandering waves of hair but it didn't really do much. I kind of liked my hair the way it was anyway. 

 

When I decided my appearance was acceptable I walked back into the living room to watch tv. Glancing back up to the clock I noticed I only had thirty minutes left. Would he be early or late? I turned on an episode of Doctor who but I didn't get to finish it before I heard a strong knock on my door. I scrambled to stand up.

 

“Just a moment!”

 

“I'm waiting brat.” I heard Levi say with amusement.

  
I opened the door to see those silver eyes that I loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The date is next chapter.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait. I hope some of you have listenned to Hamilton or at least understand history a bit because REFERENCES. Y'all who have read my other works know that I am quite the history nerd and I love the American Revolutionary war so when I found out about the Hamilton musical, you guys I was like, "Where has this been all my life?" Also, I apologize in advance. This chapter is not as fluffy as y'all would like but I feel like it is a more realistic date. I've never been on a date where there was romance bubbling out of every pore. They are usually a little awkward and more friendly than romantic. Anyway, enjoy!

“Afternoon Levi!” I smiled to him. His silver eyes glinted and a soft smile tugged at the side of his lips. 

 

He was dressed nice as well. A deep blue button up with a white cravat and black pants. His overgrown undercut was slicked back and an unbuttoned black vest completed his outfit. Levi’s attire was old fashioned, but it really suited him. I had never seen a cravat in person before, only in dusty old paintings of German composers or America’s founding fathers. The cravat didn’t look out of place on Levi though. It may have been from the wrong time period fashion-wise, but on Levi, well, it might as well be 1776. He looked hot. 

 

“You better not ask if I’m Aaron Burr, because I will not hesitate to start singing, and you do NOT want that. Trust me.” Levi looked down at his cravat and chuckled. “Besides my name is spelled E-R-E-N not A-A-R-O-N.”

 

“Was that a history reference and a musical reference in the same sentence? I am impressed. Sadly there was no actual singing when Aaron and Alex met. Just so you know.” It was my turn to chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think there was.” There was a bit of a silent pause before I realized we were still at the entrance of my place. “So um, let’s go?”

 

“Of course.” Levi turned around and strode over to a sleek black car parked across the street. 

 

I was no car expert, but it looked expensive, and there wasn’t a scratch or dirt smudge anywhere to be seen. After the whole cravat thing I half expected a horse drawn carriage, but I suppose that was wishful thinking. Damn. Still, the car looked hella comfortable and clearly was a luxury vehicle. When Levi reached his car he opened the passenger side door for me and I thanked him. Pfft. What a gentleman. I rushed over to get in so he didn’t have to continue standing there and sat down in the car. It smelled fresh like a pine wood forest, but when I looked around I couldn’t see where there would be an air freshener. It didn’t take long for Levi to take his seat behind the driver's wheel.

 

“So what’s our destination?” Levi started the car and pulled out onto the street. Where ever we were going, we were on our way. 

 

“A friend of mine owns a restaurant. It’s kinda fancy. I hope you like it.” He drove us out of the residential area.

 

“So you’ve listened to Hamilton?” I was curious to know why a vampire would be interested in musicals about dead guys.

 

“Only the first couple songs. My good friend Hanji is obsessed so I have heard a bit of it here and there. She finds it hilarious that I am a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and I grew up in squalor. Sadly for her I’m not a hero or a scholar. Also, I was kind of alive during the American revolution so I remember hearing all those names at some point in time.” I was a bit shocked. 

 

“Wait. Did you actually meet Aaron Burr? If so, please tell me you punched him!” I smirked jokingly. Levi just shook his head. 

 

“No, I wasn’t in America during the late 1700’s. I was in France trying to get out of the country. I didn’t want to be involved in war. Plus, as a vampire I can’t exactly be super involved in history. If I spend a lot of time with important people then regular people notice me, and that could end in disaster. I have always tried to keep a low profile.” I nodded. It made sense. 

 

“So how old are you exactly?” Levi smirked.

 

“You know, I’m starting to feel interrogated.” I rubbed the back of my neck realizing that maybe I was being a little rude with all the questions. “How about I ask some questions about you and then you can ask me again?”   
  
“Yeah, that sounds fair. And I’m sorry, I just have so many questions.” He nodded in reply. 

 

“So are you in college?” I shook my head.

 

“I wouldn’t know what to pursue. I’d like to wait until I know what I want to do.” He responded with a moment of silence. 

 

“Well, don’t wait too long.” The air felt heavy for a while after he said that, and I was glad when we arrived at the restaurant. 

 

It looked like a restaurant styled after a french cafe. The name was clearly french, and I was not going to try to pronounce it, for fear of butchering the beautiful words. The whole building was nestled up against a boutique and a flower shop, and was decidedly attractive. The color scheme was black, white, and blue, but you really had to look to find the blue. The outside appearance was very quaint and I could tell through the windows that it continued on the inside. 

 

After Levi parked I got out of the car before he could open the door, much to my amusement. The two of us walked together in comfortable silence to the french restaurant. When we entered, a woman in a black dress approached us. She turned to Levi and seemed to recognise him.

 

“Monsieur Ackerman, suivez-moi.” Levi smiled in recognition. Wait, did he speak french? He did say he spent time in France…

 

She waved for us to follow and she led us to a small secluded table a bit away from the other guests. As private as possible in a public space. The woman left promptly after giving us our menus and Levi thanked her in french, one of the only words I actually knew in the language. Levi sat across from me, but the table wasn’t long so we were pretty close. I picked up my menu and looked over the items.To my dismay, and Levi’s amusement it was all in french.

 

“So, you’re fluent in french right?” He nodded, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. “And you are going to help me figure this out right?” A true smile appeared on both our faces and he took my menu from my hand. 

 

“I was actually thinking that maybe I should order for the both of us. Most of these dishes don’t really have easily explained english translations.”

 

“Can I just get Mac and Cheese or something?” Levi rose his eyebrow at me. 

 

“You want Mac and Cheese?’’ I shrugged. Levi sighed. “I mean, I might be able to find something on here that is sorta macaroni-like.”   
  
“Actually, you should just pick. You’d know better than I what would be good.” I rested my head on my hands and winked at the vampire. His face showed slight surprise and then amusement. 

 

“Tch. Whatever brat.” He put the menus down. “So let’s talk.”   
  
“I actually have a question I need to ask. It’s been bugging me. I didn’t really want to start the evening out with this but I don’t remember ever telling you my name, and yet you knew it when we met?” Levi’s stunned silence informed me that he hadn’t been expecting me to notice. Well too bad because I did. 

 

“Well, I overheard it. I was tracking the vampire that attacked you when it followed you home that night. You were bantering with your friend before you left the cafe and I caught your name. Sorry.” I nodded.

  
“I thought it would be something like that.”

 

“My turn.” The waitress returned with two glasses of water and then left again. “Are you from Portland?” I shook my head in answer.

 

“No, I'm actually from a town called Sherwood. It's a ways from here. Like 45 minutes if you drive, but the traffic generally makes it more like an hour.” I grabbed my glass of water and took a sip. The chill from the glass was refreshing. 

 

“Why did you move here then?” I shrugged.

 

“It seemed like there were more opportunities? My family really wanted me to go to PCC since I didn't really know what I wanted to do career-wise. They said I should take all the mandatory courses at a community college like PCC and get it out of the way, so when I do finally decide on a career, I don't have to go through all that blah.” I took another drink from my water.

 

“That's really smart. So why aren't you doing that?” Levi raised an eyebrow, and my heart picked up slightly.

 

“I...uh...don't actually know. I came here to do that but I guess I am just reluctant to go through another bought of education. It seems almost useless if I don't know what I want to do.” Levi nodded at my confession.

 

The waitress returned and this time she brought out a pad to jot down our orders. A soft smile graced her lips and she spoke in an entertained tone. The same voice that you always here in the service industry. Her pen hovered over the open notebook. 

 

“Est-ce que vous avez choisi ?” The waitress asked. I looked to Levi. He picked up his menu and pointed to a few items.

 

“Oui. Je prendrai Sole Meunière. Il aimerait les Tartiflette.” He looked to me during the second part of the sentence and then handed the menus to our waitress. The woman nodded and thank us before leaving.

 

“So...what did you end up ordering me?” I bit my lip. What if he ordered snails or something. Didn't they eat snails in France? I didn't think I'd be able to stomach that if that's what he ordered. 

 

“A potato dish. It's really good you'll be fine. Stop biting your lip. It might look hot, but you're going to ravage your lip if you don't stop.” He winked at me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I released my lip from its torment. 

 

“Can I ask you some questions now, Levi?” Levi nodded to me.

 

Sure, brat.” I huffed at him. What a strange term of endearment.

 

“Why were you tracking that vampire?” 

 

“He had been on a killing spree for the last couple of days. I've been cleaning up after him and trying to stop his antics. I was planning on killing him that night but it was either his life or yours. You were kind of bleeding out.”

 

“Yeah I remember.” That's not something I'd easily forget. “Another question. How do you kill vampires?” Levi once again raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well there aren't any stakes involved if that's what you're asking. You have to remove their heads. One way or another.” I cringed.

 

“Yuck.” I hummed, thinking about my next question. “How old are you?”

 

“Old as dirt. I haven't been counting, and the calendars keep changing so how am I supposed to keep track? Not that it really matters anyway.”

 

“Ok so how old is your cravat then?”

 

“It's new. I bought it a couple years ago. I like the old fashion. Cravats were my favorite out of all the necktie trends.”

 

“Why weren't you wearing one the other day?” 

 

“Well in case you haven't noticed, they aren't formal fashion anymore, and I was going to a formal meeting.” 

 

“Ah ok. So where are you from?”

 

“Somewhere in Europe. The names of places and even the places themselves have changed so much that I doubt I'd even be able to find it. I'm from a small village somewhere in Europe that existed sometime before Jesus crashed the party. That's honestly all I know.”

 

“I'm guessing you're not christian then.” I chuckled to myself.

 

“Jesus sounded like an alright guy. Sadly heaven is no place for creatures like me.”

 

“You are better than you give yourself credit for.” 

 

“I have lived a long life, Eren. I can't even begin to account for all the horrible things I have done. Let alone  _ atone  _ for them.”

 

“I never asked you to.” I smiled hoping to lighten his mood. “You've already proven your goodwill to me.”

 

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with our food. She placed a dish with a white fish and lemon in front of levi and a cheesy potato dish in front of me. It smelled amazing. My plate looked like it had some kind of bacon in with the cheese and potato as well. What heaven was this?? Levi's plate smelled good but I was kind of confused as he cut into it. 

 

“I thought you were a vegetarian?” He looked up to meet my eyes.

 

“Kind of. I'm a vegetarian because red meat triggers a blood-lust for me. For some reason fish doesn't trigger it. You could probably imagine that needing blood while in public or really anytime is a bad thing. It's really hard to control. Not to mention red eyes are just creepy.” I chuckled at him. 

 

Sure the red eyes were terrifying in the moment when my life was in the hands of a stranger, but Levi and I weren't strangers anymore, and in hindsight those eyes were pretty sexy if I was being honest with myself. They were a deep vibrant red that mimicked the very blood he craved. Those eyes were almost as sexy as his gunmetal silver ones. 

 

I decided now was a good time to try the potato dish. It was still fairly hot, and it burned the inside of my mouth. Even with the heat, I could tell just how delicious the dish was. So cheesy and so good. The bacon was fantastic, the potatoes were amazing and the cheese was unbelievable. This was very close to being my new favorite dish. I took bite after bite until it was almost gone. I may have moaned, but I couldn't tell because I was so distracted by the food.

 

“So I'm guessing I chose well?” Levi mentioned.

 

“Yes! This is amazing! Thank you so much.” He chuckled at my enthusiasm and ate his own dish. 

 

It didn't take long for us to finish. Both of us loved the meal, and I wish it had lasted longer. I could still taste the cheese in my mouth a bit even after I had finished eating. It was so good. So freaking good. After we had both finished I still had a few questions for Levi and I was sure he still had questions for me. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and set my eyes on him.

 

“So Levi, there was something else I was wondering. Can vampires feed from a human without killing them?” His eyes widened at the question, and I realized it was probably a bad question. 

 

“Well yes.”

 

“Then how come you only drink stale hospital blood?”

 

“Because I don't want to attack humans in the street.” He looked at me like I was stupid. I guess it was a silly question. 

 

“But aren't there humans out there that are willing?” I mean sure, it hurts like hell but there are good vampires out there and I'm sure some humans would be willing to give blood if they were friends or something. 

 

“Well yes. But not very many. I don't have very many human friends. And even then...it's an awkward...ordeal. It's better if I just drink from animals or take from hospitals.”

 

“Wait, why is it awkward? It just hurts doesn't it? I mean when that vampire bit me I was in excruciating pain, but I'm sure that if you're gentle it doesn't hurt that much.”

 

“Well you're right in a way. It doesn't hurt if your gentle.” Levi chuckled to himself. “It feels good.” Wait what??

 

Clearly my confusion was blatant on my face because he felt the need to explain himself. He sighed and place a hand on hi forehead, massaging his temples. His was clearly gearing up for something. Meanwhile I was trying to gather my thoughts. It felt...good? How could getting bitten feel good? I mean...if you aren't a masochist that is. 

 

“Ok brat listen carefully because I am not repeating this. You already know that our saliva has healing properties but it also has several other abilities. If we want it can have a sedative, or a stimulant as well. The only thing we can't control about our saliva is the euphoria it places over a bitten person.” I was a bit dumbfounded. Could saliva really do all those things? “Don't remember? After the other vampire left and you were bleeding to death I sealed your wound?” Now that he mentioned it, that had felt exceptionally good. And then I had passed out soon after. “The only difference is it is much stronger when carefully bitten.”

 

“Woah.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“No wonder there are so many books written about you being sex gods.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

“Meh, I like them.”

 

Our conversation about sexy vampires was cut short when the waitress returned with our check and Levi paid in full and gave a generous tip for giving us plenty of privacy. Afterwards she let us be. We talked for a bit longer. 

 

“So you don't like biting your friends because it turns them on?”

 

“Obviously that would be awkward, and I'd rather just drink from a bag.”

 

“Fair enough. What about me then? We are kinda friends but we have also done a lot of flirting.”

 

“You just had a traumatic experience involving a vampire bite. A few  _ days  _ ago and you're asking if I'd bite you?”

 

“Hey, traumatic is a relative term! I've had more traumatic school exams if I’m being honest with you.”

 

“Seriously?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“The school system now a days is a nightmare trust me. Besides, I had a sexy vampire rescue me, remember?”

 

“Sexy?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Tch. Brat.”

 

“Calling me a brat doesn't make me like you any less.”

 

“Good because I'm not going to stop calling you that.” He stood up from his chair and stretched, loosening his cravat. “We should head out.

 

“Didn't you want to say hi to your friend? You said your friend owned this place.”

 

“Yeah, Hanji? She'll be fine. Let's go.” The two of us walked out to Levi's car.

 

He held the door open for me again and I was reminded of just how old he really was. The drive home was another comfortable silence, and as he pulled up alongside my place, I checked the time. 8:00pm. On the dot. I looked to Levi's porcelain face and admired his features again. Thin eyebrows, a sharp nose, tired but beautiful eyes, and thin lips. His jet black hair was still slicked back and he looked so beautiful. 

 

“Levi?” He looked toward me, our eyes meeting. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“What?”

 

Before he could really process what I asked, I pressed my lips to his and cupped his cold face. His skin was so smooth and I moved my lips against his. He was hesitant, and very careful, but eventually Levi moved his lips against mine as well. His arms wrapped around me. We kissed and I smiled against Levi's lips. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I was sure that that would be going a bit too far. Levi was hesitant about me being close to his mouth, I was sure that putting any part of me  _ in  _ his mouth would force him to push me away and I didn't want that. 

 

When we broke away there was silence until I spoke. 

 

“If you ever need to Levi, you are more than welcome to feed from me. It's the least I can offer after you saved my life.”

 

“I wouldn't want to risk your safety.”

 

“Well too bad because I'm offering it.”

 

“You are stubborn aren't you?”

 

“Always.” 

 

“Brat.”

 

“Hero.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Yes you are.” And with that I gave him a peck on the lips and I left the car to go inside with every intention of calling him in the morning.

 

He kept insisting that he wasn't a hero but he so was. He saved my life, and before that he was planning to kill the monster that was killing innocent humans. If that's not a hero then what is? Besides, he was just my type, and I didn't even know I had a time until now. Maybe my type is Levi. 

  
All I knew, was that I had an ache. And this ache? Man it went  _ deep.  _ And it was an ache for Levi and Levi alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they inspire me to write. Also, feel free to yell at my french if you see errors. I am self taught. Thank you again for reading my fic, I have put a ton of work and time into this and I get nothing but self satisfaction from it. ;D


	10. Vamp Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our feral vamp jerk returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the strange update times. I am in germany right now on exchange. I will be back in a few weeks and everything will be back to normal.

Then next morning I woke up with the sun,  tears stains on my face. I had a terrifying dream about that vampire coming back and attacking me in my home. Levi tried to save me and then got ripped to shreds. My blood was drained from me in terror and pain as I stared at Levi's corpse desperately willing it back to life. It was nothing short of the worst nightmare I've ever had. I was more than relieved it was a dream, but the second-hand fear still heavily gripped my heart. Anxiety forced my heart to beat faster than it should even 10 minutes after I had awoken.

 

I desperately tried to think of something to calm me down. My mind wandered to Levi. How much fun I actually had yesterday, and how nice it was to have a social life. I was also overjoyed to learn more about Levi and his long life. All the adventures and experiences he had lived. I wish I could know them all even though I knew it was impossible. 

 

I also wondered how come he wasn't married or otherwise taken. He had lived so long, hadn't he found someone by now? I wondered if maybe he had found someone but they had been taken from him. Even though my thoughts were now soured by the sadness that comes with immortality, my heartbeat slowed and my anxiety calmed down until it was gone. I silently thanked Levi for saving me even when he's not here. 

 

Last night Levi had kissed me and the memory still hadn't left my thoughts. I doubted that it would until he kissed me again. As I laid in bed I wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by Levi. I knew it certainly wouldn't be painful like the other vampires bite. I was sure Levi would be very careful as he has been in everything else.

 

Levi said his saliva could either be a stimulant or a sedative if he wanted it to be. He had even used it on me the first time we met. Healed my wound and then put me to sleep. It felt really good just with his lips over my wound, I just really wanted to know what it would feel like with Levi’s fangs in my neck too. 

 

I suppose my thoughts were getting a little out of hand because I felt a spike of arousal starting to shape itself. I willed it away and rolled out of bed. I didn't have time for that right now. I was going to take one more day off from work and then get back to reality but before that, I wanted to spend another day with Levi. 

 

Even though the fear from the dream had mostly worn off, I still felt strange. Like there was some kind of dark cloud hovering. The anxiety and possible paranoia sheltered itself in the back of my mind. When I got bad feelings about things sometimes they were right. I hated when I felt like this.

 

I picked up my mobile and a book from the end table next to my bed and walked to the kitchen in my boxers. I wasn't wearing anything but my underwear. Nobody else lived here so it would be silly to get dressed simply on principle when I was more comfortable otherwise. I didn't feel the need to get dressed until I knew what I was doing for the day. I may have been a bit freaked out but I didn't want it to interfere with everything today.

 

Normally my days start with some form of breakfast so I made a cup of tea and a piece of toast. That was really all that I needed until lunch. I sat down at my kitchen table to eat and sip at my tea. Flipping through one of my favorite books I finished up my toast and wiped off my face with a napkin. As I was just finishing my tea I felt another spike of anxiety. 

 

Today was really not my day. Maybe I needed to get a prescription for anxiety. There seemed to be no reason for fear this early in the morning, was there? I was pretty sure it was just the lingering effects of the dream but here I was still on edge and I doubted a dream could last that long. I picked up my phone and decided maybe a conversation with Levi would help me calm down and shake of the fear.

 

I started to dial Levi's number when my door knob suddenly started turning. It was odd. I watched the handle turn, clearly held by someone on the other side. It really tripped me out and I felt the anxiety throb. At first the turning was gentle and then when the knob hit the lock whoever was on the other side wrenched the knob violently. Clearly someone really wanted in. Suddenly there was a startling  _ WHAM _ on my door inflicted from the outside and silence followed. My heart felt like it was stuttering and my fear held me still. For a moment nothing happened but then another  _ WHAM _ was heard.

 

There was no doubt about it. Someone was trying to get into my house, and they were willing to break down the door to get in. Flashbacks from my nightmare shook me from my apparent shock and paralysis. I quickly dialed the rest of Levi's number and ran into the kitchen to grab a knife. I peeked around the corner to keep watching when the intruder would break in. The phone call went through and Levi answered.

 

“Hello? Eren, are you already awake-”

 

“No time Levi, someone is trying to get into my house. Do you think it is the vampire again? Who could it be? Should I call the police!” Levi was silent for a moment clearly getting ready in a flash.

 

“I'm on my way, calm down. I will be there in a moment. If you call the police you will get more innocent people involved.”

 

“Don't hang up! Please…”

 

“I won't Eren. I'm still here. Don't panic.” I was already panicked even before the intruder decided to show up. 

 

Another  _ WHAM _ hit the door and I wondered what could be making that sound. I bet that an angry or hungry vampire could probably be running into the door over and over to get in, or maybe kicking it. I yelped when a cracking sound could be heard. My door was not going to hold forever. 

 

“The door just cracked.”

 

“Keep quiet, I'm almost there.”

 

The door finally burst down with a grotesque crunch and my anxiety went through the roof. Who ever it was, they now had access to my home. I leaned around the corner to see what was happening. Indeed there was the same vampire from before, but somebody was being carried on his back. I could barely make out a dude being carried like a sack of potatoes. He took a tentative step in and with little surprise on his part quickly drew it back in after only a second as if burned. His eyes grazed over my living room. Clearly he was looking for someone. That someone being me. 

 

“Eren, don't say anything, I'm still on the phone. I am almost to your house. Please stay safe. Hide if you can.” 

 

I was about to do just that when he pulled the person on his back off and held him up by his jacket for me to see. It was Jean. That stupid Jean who had somehow become my friend was now being held up like a trophy. He was unconscious, and a few scrapes could be seen on his face. His head lolled to the side and I could see a shallow bite mark. Nothing deep enough to allow him to bleed out, but clearly meant to subdue him. My heartbeat picked up and I felt my stomach churn. This bastard kidnapped one of my only friends just to get to me. 

 

“I know you are here, human filth. You have two options. One, you let me in and I spare your friend here, or two, you hide and I will kill your friend and make him my meal.”

 

“Why do you want me so bad! What kind of nonsensical vendetta is that!” I yelled. From my phone I could hear Levi cursing. 

 

“Because Levi wants you, and I'm not about to let him have you. Levi deserves a horrible existence. One without love or happiness.”

 

“Why do you hate him so much?!”

 

“Because vampires like him, who think humans are anything more than rats, deserve to suffer the consequences.”

 

He held Jean bridle style and lifted his neck up to his face. I stood up from around the corner and stood my ground. 

 

“Stop.”

 

“Say the magic words.”

 

“Never!”

 

His lips wrapped around Jean's neck and I shivered, remembering the pain when the same had happened to me. 

 

“Fine! STOP!” The vampire removed his mouth and smirked. 

 

“Get your ugly fucking monster ass in here.” He dropped Jean like a sack of potatoes and stepped in. 

 

“You are going to pay for that.” The monster's grin widened. 

 

“Whatever. I don't care. Just don't hurt my friends!” My body was trembling, I was still in my boxers and my door was destroyed. A cold wind had made its way through the door, but the chill I felt had nothing to do with temperature.

 

I just stood as the vampire walked over to me and cupped my face. He forcefully tilted my head to the side, straining my neck and his fangs just barely grazed my neck when I heard a familiar voice call out.

 

“Put. Him. Down.” It was Levi I was sure. 

 

I looked over to see, and sure enough standing right where my door use to be, Levi stood. Fear was easily read from his eyes but his body only showed anger. I took this moment to shove my kitchen knife into the vampire's stomach. Relief washed over me until the vampire dug into my neck and I felt the vampire sedative once again lull me into the abyss. 

 

* * *

 

When I woke up, Levi was hovering over me with concern in his eyes. I had a throbbing headache but no pain anywhere else. My anxiety was quickly whisked away by Levi's presence. A quick once over of my body showed that I was covered in blood, but it was definitely the feral vampire's blood from the stab wound. 

 

“I'm sorry I didn't get here quicker.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. You made it.”

 

“Yes, but he still bit you and he kidnapped your friend.” Levi clearly was livid at the thought of someone else biting me.

 

“Well I'm alive.” I pulled myself into a sitting position. 

 

I touched my neck to inspect the damage. No bite mark. 

 

“He didn't bite you very hard. I didn't even have to seal the wound, his lingering saliva did that for me. I also returned your friend to his home. His was pretty delirious but awake enough to tell me his address.”

 

I looked around the room, there was blood on the floor near the smashed down door but that was the only really damage. Thank goodness. I looked to Levi and he seemed in much worse shape than I. He was bleeding from various cuts and scratches all over, and his jeans and sweater were torn quite a bit.

 

“What happened to you!” I leaned forward to inspect his wounds myself. There was one nasty swipe along his side that hadn't healed at all. 

 

“I sort of fought off the other vampire? He escaped sadly, and I will need to track him down but I am not in the condition for more fighting, as you can see.” He winced when I prodded at a particularly sore cut. 

 

“Why aren't you healing?” I could guess but I needed to know. 

 

He said nothing but I was given my answer when I poked at another cut and his eyes turned blood red for a second. He jerked away from me until they faded. He sighed.

 

“I need blood. I fought with Lysander, that fucking bastard, for a few hours. I healed for a while but even I can't keep healing forever. Good news is, I got the other guy better than he got me.” Levi started to stand and I grabbed his hand.

 

“Where are you going!”

 

“I told you I need blood.”

 

“Yeah, and I told you yesterday you could have mine!”

 

“Eren I haven't had blood straight from the source for centuries. I don't know what will happen if I try now.”

 

“You will heal, and I will be fine. That's what will happen. I trust you!”

 

“You barely know me!”

 

I yanked him back down. I knew he could stop me but he didn't. He let me pull him back to my level.

 

“Then teach me.” I grabbed his cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling him to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and waited. I heard Levi whisper into my neck.

 

“You are so stubborn, Brat.”

 

Very, very, slowly Levi kissed my neck. Even slower he opened his mouth. Eventually he dragged his fangs over my neck and I felt them grab at my skin. I shivered and closed my eyes tightening my hand around his waist. Just as I thought he was going to sink his fangs into me, he pulled away. I met his eyes in confusion.

 

“Some other time, Eren. I appreciate your offer, but it's too tempting. I'm not ready.” Levi stood up and ruffled his hands through my hair. “Why don't you get dressed and I will go take care of my thrist. Is it alright if I come back when I'm done?”

 

“Of course.” I was suddenly vary aware of the fact that I was nearly naked. A dark crimson lit up my face and the embarrassment was a little overwhelming. “I'll see you later.” I stood up and looked toward my door. “On second thought, how about I go to your place?”

 

“Right...you don't have a door anymore.” Levi stepped over the remains of the door on his way to the exit. “I suppose that's alright. How about you come over at 11:00am?” That's an hour from now.

  
“Sounds good.” I went back to my room and got dressed. I called someone to come install a new door and got ready to go to Levi's house for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who got an email earlier today, sorry about that. I wrote and uploaded a different version of this chapter this morning but I thought it was unrealistic so I deleted it, rewrote it, and changed the ending. I hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank you very much for your continued support of my work.


	11. Hey Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Levi's house and are surprised by who they see there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I don't really know what to say except for I'm sorry and there will be more chapters soon. Thank you for sticking around with me and I'm sorry for such a late update. I just got back from Germany and school started and then I went to two conventions and I had to do character studies and finish up all my summer homework. So I was legitimately busy but I should have made time to update my fanfic. Hopefully there will be updates for my other fics soon and I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to them yet. Love you guys :)

“I wish that Levi had more faith in himself.” I huffed into the air as I threw some jeans and a hoodie on. 

 

I believed in Levi. I trusted him already with my life. How many times does someone have to save you before you owe them a life debt? Whatever it was, I felt heavily in debt. Levi was always so considerate. He cared so much and respected him a thousand times over for it. He would never hurt me. I even pulled him so close to me I thought there was no way he could resist and yet he proved to me yet again that he had a heart of solid gold. How could a ‘creature of darkness’ be so pure? 

 

And to think...he is scared of hurting me. Levi truly didn't trust himself. 

 

Levi texted only a few minutes later to tell me he would drive by to pick me up in about half an hour. He was going back home to drink bagged blood. That sounds absolutely revolting. I didn't want him to have to drink that when he had someone willing to offer blood. Levi did say maybe later though...perhaps he just wanted to try my blood when he's not hungry...just to start out with? I could see where that would be a good idea. 

Nevertheless...I was excited to go spend more time with Levi. I wanted to know more about him. His favorite foods and places and people. How many languages did he speak? Could he turn other people into vampires? Why did some vampires kill their victims? What were his favorite shows and movies? I just had so many questions and I hoped he had some for me as well. Every time we talked I just felt more and more connected to him. I hoped he felt the same. 

 

Obviously I didn't want to smother him in questions, but I was quite curious about Levi. He was my friend and now a bit more than that. I wondered if I would spend the night at his house tonight or if he wouldn't trust himself then either and just send me home. 

 

After I finished getting dressed, I flopped onto my couch and grabbed my computer. I knew it would only take a little while for Levi to come back but I wanted to write a little bit, and what better time to get started on a vampire fanfic. It was something I hadn't done since highschool but I felt the need to write something really sappy and shitty about a vampire and a human falling in love just to get it out of my system. Maybe I was romanticizing this whole thing a little too much but I didn't care. 

 

That's what fanfic is for right? Putting your dreams into words because reality’s a bitch.

 

Only a little bit of time passed and I was only on the second paragraph when I heard Levi knock on the door. I quickly saved my work and put my laptop away before heading to the door. When I opened the door Levi greeted me with a soft but subtle smile and it warmed my heart. His eyes were still a sharp and piercing silver that I love too much for my own good. 

 

I followed him out to his fancy ass car and we left my street. It was still pretty early in the day and I was pretty hungry myself. I guess the chaos makes me hungry or something but my stomach growled and Levi cracked a grin. 

 

“Hungry, brat?” I nodded in response. “Don't worry. I have a lot of human food at my house for when I have actual people over. Granted it's mostly Hanji’s shit.”

 

“Your friend who owns the restaurant?” I wrapped my arms around my waist to try and halt the onslaught of sounds my stomach started to make.

 

“Yup. The one and only. I don't have a whole lot of friends. Mostly just her. She's a little eccentric though. I guess I wouldn't ask for anything different.” I hummed to let him know I got it.

 

We drove a little longer before we reached some of the bigger homes in Portland. I hadn't really been to this side of the city but it was really pretty in comparison with the rest of Portland. Big homes in manicured spaces. It didn't seem like a place a vampire lived but I suppose stereotypes are shitty reasons to be surprised. 

 

We pulled up to one of the simpler of the nice homes and Levi parked. 

 

“Well fuck.” Levi said emotionlessly.

 

“What?” I looked over to Levi and traced his line of site. He was looking at a bicycle in the driveway. 

 

“I guess you are meeting Hanji sooner than hoped.” He sighed. “Fair warning, she is a but eccentric.”

 

“I can handle that.” I crossed my arms.

 

“Hmmm...Well I guess we'll see.”

 

The two of us got out of the car and walked up to Levi's door. He unlocked it and stepped in. I followed behind him. A strange lean woman with brown-auburn hair was clearly cooking something in the kitchen. She was jumping back and forth between mixing and frying and stirring and the smell was wonderful. My stomach growled again. The woman looked over to us when the door shut and she smiled.

 

“Oh Levi! You're home early. I know you don't like messes but I wanted to make pancakes and my oven is currently broken so until I can head out to the store to get another one I decided to come over here. I'll clean it up I promise.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Call next time? I thought I'd have the house to myself. Good news is my friend Eren here is also hungry.” Hanji looked over to me.

 

“Oh? A friend?” Hanji looked out the window for a moment. “Well it's not raining fire or acid outside. Why do you of all people have a human with you?”

 

“What, I can't have friends?” Hanji doubled over in laughter.

 

“You try to avoid humans at all costs!” Levi shrugged and hung his coat up to sit down on the couch within view of Hanji. 

 

“This human caught my interest.”

 

“Well it's very nice to meet you Eren!” Hanji put down everything she was holding and quickly walked over and hugged me in a puff of flour and strange baking mix. I coughed in response and Hanji apologised. “Haha sorry, I don't get to meet many other of Levi's friends because he doesn't have any. You're hungry?” I nodded. “I'm making pancakes.”

 

My stomach rumbled again and I got to work helping Hanji cook them. There wasn't really much to do, and clearly Hanji was the master here. I felt kind if in the way, but Hanji was patient and helped me stir the batter when my arm got tired and showed me when to flip the pancakes. Levi watched us from the living room. Partway into our cooking adventure, Levi walked into the kitchen to grab a blood pack from the fridge and Hanji scolded him. 

 

“Levi that's your fourth blood pack today! You're gonna run out if you keep going like that.” Levi flicked Hanji in the forehead as he passed by her and grabbed a mug to pour it in. 

 

“I sort of got into a big tumble this morning. Not my fault really.” He whined and went back to the livingroom to watch us.

 

“You did what?” She put a few more pancakes on the frier and flipped the old ones. “Levi you gotta stop tracking down those ferals. It's bad for your health and your draining your blood supply and you know Hospitals don't just throw away blood everyday. You'll have to wait a few more weeks if you run out!” Levi sighed in response and took a sip from his cold mug. Hanji and I both could tell he was holding back a cringe. 

 

Hanji gave the spatula to me and stomped over to Levi. She grabbed the mug from Levi and returned to the kitchen. I was confused for a moment as to why Levi didn't do anything about it other than sigh but then Hanji stirred it with a spoon and put it in the microwave. She waited for a few moments and then pulled it out of the microwave and stirred it again. 

 

“I swear, you don't take care of yourself at all. It's a good thing I'm here to make sure you don't torture yourself with cold blood just so you can pretend it's not human.” Levi scowled at Hanji but took the mug anyway. 

 

“I didn't ask you to do that.” Hanji chuckled and patted his head.

 

“Yeah yeah, you're welcome.” Levi scowled at Hanji as she returned to the kitchen. 

 

I kept making pancakes until we ran out of batter and Hanji put them all on a plate. She pulled different kinds of Syrup from her purse and I raised my eyebrows at that. Who just keeps random syrups in their bag? Apparently Hanji did. I pulled out three plates.

 

“Yo Levi, do you want any pancakes?” Hanji asked from the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah just don't put anything on them. One please.” Hanji nodded in response and I put a pancake on his plate. 

 

I carried his pancake on a plate to him and he took with a quiet ‘thank you’. I nodded and smiled to him and went back to the kitchen. Hanji handed me a plate with a few pancakes on it and I smothered them in syrup. I joined Levi on the couch and started to eat my pancakes with a fork. Hanji joined us with her own plate but sat on the floor in front of us. 

 

“So who is the human?” Hanji asked nobody in particular.

 

“My name is Eren.”

 

“Nice to meet you Eren. I'm Hanji.”

 

“So you're not human?” 

 

“Well it's complicated. I'm a witch, but also an animagus. I really don't use magic that often, only to transform.”

 

“Oh man that's cool! So like, Harry Potter?”

 

“Well that's an awesome book series but Harry wasn't an animagus. Sirius Black was.”

Hanji giggled and continued to eat her pancakes.

 

“Well obviously. I meant as in the series. So there aren't any rules about telling people like me? Non-magic users?” This time Levi spoke up to answer.

 

“There are guidelines but honestly the magic world is a little scrambled right now. Feral vampires are getting more and more common and there has been a real rise in werewolves lately so there isn't anyone actually reinforcing any rules.”

 

“Yeah and normal humans have been more open to the supernatural. I don't think it's really an issue. The people who don't believe in it will continue to be ignorant and the people who do believe will just understand that we exist.” Hanji added.

 

“And then there are people like me, who thought it wasn't real and then was attacked in front of my house by a creature I thought couldn't exist.” 

 

“So that's how you met!” Hanji exclaimed with a giggle. “Wait...why did you attack him Levi?”

 

“I didn't, it was Lysander. I just showed up and saved the brat.” Levi smirked.

 

“Oh damn. Glad you made it out.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” I said, finishing the last of my pancakes. 

 

“Did you finally finish him off?” Hanji asked in a more somber tone.

 

“No, I almost have him, and then every time he just slips out of my grasp.” Levi scowled in frustration. 

 

Hanji stood up from the floor and grabbed her bag. She cleaned up the kitchen for Levi and then walked back over to us, purse slung over her shoulder. She looked to me and then to Levi. 

 

“I have to go because it's getting late and the restaurant isn't really ready to run entirely on it's own yet.” She leaned over to hug Levi and he lightly wrapped his arm around her. Then she moved to me and gave me a suffocating hug that did more to crush my ribs then say goodbye. 

 

“Well, have fun! I'm sure you two will get along beautifully if Levi learns how to get that stick of stubbornness out of his ass.”

 

“I hope you don't trip and die on your way to work this morning Hanji.” I glared at Levi for his rude comment but Hanji just laughed.

 

“Bye!” I waved.

  
And Levi and I were left alone in his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extra long as to appease you all after such a long break. I apologize again and I just want to say that I appreciate all of you who continue to follow my fics. Those of you who are new here, my name is William, welcome to my archive. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments because they feed my inspiration. If you have a fanfic you'd like written other than this one please hit me up on instagram @wheresmycravat because I do gift works to people for free. My email is also always open so feel free to send my inspiration or questions at wheresmycravat@gmail.com THANK YOU FOR READING.


	12. Levi’s House is My Dream Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter for you~ I hope you enjoy! I've been having some issues with staying inspired so I apologize if this chapter seems dry. It is mostly dialogue but it's imlortant to me at least that we make it through this part. Gift at the end ~

I turned to face Levi on the couch, one of my legs resting on the other and my arm hung over the back rest. Levi placed his mug down on the table to the side of him. 

 

“So what do you do in your free time, Levi?”

 

“Hunt for Lysander.”

 

“And what else?”

 

“Not a whole lot, I like to read sometimes. I've read every book published before 2000 in my favorite genres but it's hard to keep up with all the new books being published every year. As you could imagine it use to be a lot easier to keep up. I also collect tea. I like tea. Other than those three things I stay around here, just trying to think about...well...that's not really important.”

 

“What's not important?” At my question Levi scowled at the floor.

 

“I think about a lot. Let's...just leave it at that,eh?”

 

“Do you think a lot about your past?”

 

“Sometimes. I'm not much of a reflector. In my life I have always done the things that I believed would leave me with the least regret. When you live forever that's all you can really hope for.”

 

“Hmm...well I've asked you quite a few questions why don't you ask me some?” Levi shifted his direction so he faced more in my direction. 

 

“What kind of job would you like to have if you could excel at anything?” I pondered for a moment after the question. If I could do anything?

 

“Oh wow. Well...uh...If I actually enjoyed science, I think I'd be an astronomer.”

 

“That sounds really exciting.”

 

“Yeah it sounds fantastic, but I hate science so it's not really a career for me. The stars fascinated me as a kid but I think my love for the stars would be ruined by agendas and equations and the rules and those sorts of things. I'm much more content to study them on my own, under the night sky with only my own eyes.”

 

“That's fair I think. I love the sky too. I had...a sister...once. Her name was Isabelle. She loved the stars too. She would spend entire nights on the tallest hill she could find and just gaze at the sky until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.” A soft smile fell over Levi’s face. It was just a fragile and quiet one but still there. “Sometimes I'd join her. Just lay by her side. I never really understood why she loved them so much, but I loved her, so I guess I appreciated the stars too. I wondered sometimes if she could actually see something out there in the sky. If she saw the key to happiness or something more like a sky full of opportunity.”

 

“I wish I could have met her.” She sounded lovely. The kind of person who befriended the world with every step.

 

“Yeah, me too. She would have loved you.”

 

“I feel like I would love her too.” A quiet filled the room and Levi's smile vanished slowly. 

 

“She died on a hot summer's day. We had travelled to Spain to escape ongoing issues in France during the early 1800’s and Isabelle caught Yellow Fever. Almost everyone did where we were living. You see she wasn't actually my sister. She was the daughter of a friend of mine who had passed away and I had watched her grow up, I took care of her. She wasn't a vampire like me and I couldn't do anything about my closest companions quickly arriving death. I call her my sister because she always use to call me big brother. We weren't actually related but she always thought we were.” My heart broke a little at the last few words.

 

I had gathered that she had probably died a long time ago but that, I mean in the grand scheme of Levi's long life that was only 200 years ago. I could only imagine the pain Levi had to live through the next couple decades living without her. The whole country around him was dying and he couldn't. I suddenly wondered why the media portrayed being a vampire as so desirable. 

 

“I'm so sorry Levi.” I didn't know what else to say.

 

“You don't have to apologise. It was a long time ago. I always make more friends, more family, and I even have some vampire friends so it isn't terrible. The real tragedy is that if I really want to turn someone then I have to do it while they are healthy. If I don't then it doesn't work.”

 

“Which is why...ah.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That makes me feel worse.” I chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

 

“I have lived many tragedies. That was just a personal one. A single memory from an infinity of moments.”

 

“Yeah that doesn't make me feel better either Levi.” He chuckled at me lowly and I smirked. “Hey! Don't laugh!” I nudged him with my elbow. His smile grew slightly.

 

“So what's your favorite book, Eren? I'm done with sad topics for the moment.”

 

“Ah I agree. My favorite book is probably the Harry Potter series. I know that's not just one book but I can't really choose just one. It's a masterpiece.”

 

“Well I wouldn't say it was terrible but it also isn't my favorite.”

 

“Ok so what's your favorite then?” 

 

“I read this one book, must have been have a century ago. Maybe even an entire century...I can't remember. Anyway, it was called The Amateur Gentleman by Jeffree Farnol. Nothing really extraordinary but I thought it was really cute and I enjoyed reading it.”

 

“That's fair, I suppose.” I looked around to the kitchen and the living room as well as the surrounding areas. 

 

Levi’s house was honestly really nice. Super homie. There were a lot of bookshelves, many of the books looked older than me and some of them looked older than Levi and I didn't think that was possible. There were some antiques laying about but in general it was a modern looking home. 

 

“What do you do around here for free time anyway? You must do something other than hunting Lysander, reading, and pondering.”

 

“I spend time with you? That's really recent though. Honestly, the life of a vampire isn't as exciting as you'd expect. Hanji is the one with the exciting life. She has magic and her business and all that. I don't.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose. But you can't really die. You could do anything!” Levi shook his head.

 

“That's firstly incorrect. I can die, just not from natural causes like sickness or old age.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I lifted my gaze to make eye contact with him. “Can I kiss you?” I didn't wait for him to answer and instead leaned forward myself. Levi saw it coming and put his hand between my face and his. I kissed his hand in spite.

 

“You are so predictable Eren.” He lowered his hand and smirked at me. I grinned in response. How could I not? Levi chuckled in a baritone that spoke to me on so many levels. “Adorable too though.” 

 

“Ok, will you kiss  _ me _ then?” Levi’s brow furrowed slightly and my heart fluttered at the thought of him actually considering it. He clearly fought with himself before coming to a decision. 

 

“Yes, but only if you promise to not be an idiot and make any moves. Ok?”

 

“Yes!” I punched the air in victory. Levi raised his eyebrow and scooted over closer to me. 

 

The two of us faced each other, sitting on couch. Levi brought his hand up to touch my face. His hand graced softly over my cheek. The cold skin was soothing to me and I leaned into it. I never did like the heat. His skin ironically felt almost like stone, smooth and strong like it wouldn't budge. 

 

Levi rested his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so he could move at an angle. Levi leaned forward and I shut my eyes. For a minute I thought he might have decided against kissing me but just when I was about to reopen my eyes I felt his lips on mine. 

 

It wasn't mystical or anything. There weren't any sparks or lightning strikes or flames. It was just my lips on his, and I honestly wouldn't have had it any way. It may not have felt like a fairytale but the soft cold lips that melded with mine ment that Levi trusted himself at least a little bit, and that alone felt magical. I didn't move my lips until he moved his just like I promised, and when the next movement was stronger, he put his behind my back. I leaned into the kiss. I couldn't have been happier.

  
It didn't become a french kiss or anything like that but when we parted I felt like it had been a victory for me. I also felt just the tiniest bit blessed. Levi had kissed me, and it wasn't a little brief baby peck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story so far. I am always looking for ideas about what to do next.


	13. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodies goodies. Happy late Halloween. Sorry about the late update...but it's a long one...and it doesnt fail to please haha. Also, thank you to all my new readers. My anme is William, but you can call me Will. Nice to meet you!

So is there any hope if anything more tonight?” I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

 

“Relentless, I swear.” Levi shook his head but he had a smile on his face.

 

“You know it!” I gave him a cheesy grin. “My world is too random and unpredictable for me to not grab what I want when I want it. If you don't reach for things when you have the chance, you'll lose them.” Levi nodded his head in agreement.

 

“That I can understand. I lived my full mortal life thinking the same.” Levi's eyes went somewhere else in those moments.

 

“What was your mortal life like? As a human?” I was curious and I wanted to know as much as I could about Levi and his long life.

 

“Not crazy. I lived in a village somewhere near France. Worked to hunt food for my family. I had a wife and kids, which was pretty much mandatory back then or you were cast out. I lived a mundane life. It was a good one though. My wife and I were good friends and our children were beautiful, and it was the best life someone in my position could hope for. Of course, then I was attack during a hunting trip by a creature that looked human. A vampire. He drained most of my blood, and then bit me again to place his venom. It took 3 days for me to turn but before I blacked out that night, the man told me what was happening and that I could never return home.”

 

“So did you?”

 

“Well yes. I survived off of animal blood for a while, but as a fledgling you really have to drink human blood. All it took was for one of my kids to trip one day I was overcome with bloodlust. I didn't hurt my kid, but I told my wife I had to leave for their safety. I left the next day, and never returned. I learned later that there was a powerful vampire trying to spread vampirism throughout Europe to cause panic and distress to his political enemies as well as cause general mayhem.”

I chuckled at this.

 

“No wonder they called it the dark ages.” Levi smiled at this. 

 

“The coming millennia brought famous Vampires like Vlad III Dracula, Elizabeth Bathory, and Gille de Rais. Vampires who were turned at this time had spent a few centuries plotting, and then took up powerful positions. Sadly, or maybe not so sadly, when terrible things happen, mortals rise up to stop it and there were many vampires who were found and beheaded. I fled to a nearby kingdom and lived my life off of human blood for a good century or two before people noticed me and I fled to a new kingdom where I resolved to never drink human blood again. Of course I have here and there but for the most part I have kept to that.”

 

“So how old even are you?” I smirked and I wondered at when he was even born.

 

“Probably around 2000 years. I was born around the decline of the Roman Empire but I didn't see any of that happen. I was too busy tending to a farm in France or maybe even in Germany, who knows. I did so much traveling back then, and the lands themselves have changed so much, I doubt I'd ever actually be able to find my village. Even the names of things have changed. So much happens in 2 millenia.”

 

“Yeah I could imagine.” I sat up straighter on the couch and looked to Levi. “So what I said earlier, don't you think you've lived long enough to grow a bit of self control?” Levi frowned and sighed.

 

“Well yes. The issue is that I don't dare risking your life. I've spent too much energy saving it.” I giggled at that. 

 

“You've already tasted my blood, remember? You had to like my neck to stop the bleeding? And back then you didn't even know who I really was. I'm sure now you could hold yourself back.”

 

“Eren that was dangerously difficult for me to do. I wasn't sure if I could stop myself.” Levi looked towards the door as if he wanted to escape this situation. “That was the first time I had tasted fresh human blood from the source for a long time.”

 

“Could you try?” There was a long pause. I shifted in my seat, and Levi continued to stare at the door. I thought about how much I was really asking from Levi, but honestly he couldn't live on bagged blood forever right? Someone would figure him out, and then he'd have to leave this city too. I didn't want that. This was the perfect time to try, he was already satisfied, and he wasn't currently hungry, we were in a quiet setting, like what more could he need to make this safer. 

 

“If Hanji’s here.” What?

 

“You want Hanji to see me get turned on by your bite?” Levi sighed.

 

“Well no.”

 

“Then let's do this now please.” Levi turned his head down, and then towards me. Our eyes met, and I knew I trusted those ancient eyes with my life. If he killed me, that would be alright to me. At least I died in a painless way in the arms of someone I care about. There are worse ways to go out. Besides...he wasn't going to kill me. “Levi,  _ please. _ ”

 

“You are going to start begging in a different way if I bite you.” I smirked.

 

“Can't wait.”

 

“If I bite you, and then we both can't stand the tightness in our pants are you ok with going further while you still have a clear head?” I scooted closer to Levi on the couch and grabbed the front of his shirt. I gently pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear, my hot breath glazing over his cold skin.

 

“I'm ok with anything you want to do to me.” I already owed him two life debts. “I should just start calling you master now, since I owe you my life twice over.” Levi shivered, and I could tell his proximity to my neck, plus my implications were getting to him. 

 

I scooted up so I was sitting on him, my ass to his crotch. Resting my arms around his waist, I waited. For whatever he decided to do. Slowly, Levi wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. My neck was inches from his face. I could feel shallow slow breath on my neck and I knew he was close. Levi slowly lowered his face and kissed my neck. His kiss was cold, but sweet and tender. He kissed again and this time stronger. A few kisses later Levi spoke.

 

“Last chance.”

 

“Bite me,  _ Levi. _ ”

 

He brought his face down to my neck again, but this time instead of cold lips, I was met with sharp fangs. He bit down gently, and there was a sharp prick of pain, before the euphoria hit like a loaded train. I was suddenly very incapacitated with every wave of pleasure that washed through my body. I let out a long moan, and then another, and another. I was vaguely aware of my blood pouring down Levi's throat, but I was more aware of his gentle hands pulling me closer, and his soft tug at my hair. I was suddenly very aware of my growing need to relief my hardening member. I could feel Levi getting hard as well because I was literally sitting on his dick. 

 

Suddenly Levi's fangs slid farther into my neck and a new wave of pleasure, stronger than last washed over me and I moaned loudly into Levi's ear. I started rocking my hips to try and relieve my growing need, but the pleasure only grew. I realized my ass was still on Levi's dick when a hard grind forced a desperate whine from Levi's throat which sent vibrations into the bite. After what felt like centuries but was really only a few minutes, Levi removed his fangs from my neck with another sharp prick of pain. 

 

I continued a steady rocking motion with my hips, even as my head started to clear and the bite ached. Levi's mouth came down to lick and suck at the bite wound. It sent small shocks of pleasure to make it's way through me. I didn't slow in my rocking, as Levi healed my wound. Finally after way too long, Levi moved so our faces were parallel, and our eyes met. I was sure mine looked blown with lust, and his looked dark with need. I made the first move to kiss, and the two of us closed our eyes when our lips met.

 

His kiss was hungry and so was my response. I removed my arms from his waist for a moment so I could remove my shirt, and we separated for just a second to get him out of his as well. Now bare chested, Levi brought his hand to my chest and ran his fingers up and down. My hands went into Levi's hair to pull his face closer to mine for another kiss. I rocked our bodies together and the two of us groaned. Levi got tired of being clothed and so pushed me away for a moment to lose his pants and underwear. I took the moment to do the same. Resuming our earlier positions on the couch, I realized we didn't have any lube, but an answer quickly arose when I felt Levi's fingers tracing my lips. I looked up and Levi's eyes and mine locked.

 

“Eren, please suck on them?” I chuckle as I think of a response.

 

“Yes  _ Master. _ ” I felt Levi hardening under me. 

 

I let his fingers pass through my lips and slide over my tongue. I close my eyes as I coat them with saliva with my tongue. Levi pumped them in and out of my mouth slowly and I enjoyed the feeling. Soon Levi deemed them coated enough and slid them out of my mouth. I yelped at the loss. With his unsoiled hand, he gently turned me so I was facing away from him, and then softly placed pressure on my back, pushing me into a good position. My ass in the air, and my weight on my arms. It looked like a sexy yoga pose. 

 

Levi spent too long preparing me. He went one finger at a time, with slow strong strokes his fingers went in and out of my ass. He purposely missed me sweet spot until he deemed me stretched enough and then pounded into that spot with his fingers. Moans flew out of me and I didn't know what to do with my hips.

 

“Ahhhh! Hnngg gah...ahh  _ Levi  _ hngg  _ Master. _ ”

I rocked back and forth on his fingers and my ass clenched around him periodically. Finally, finally Levi removed his fingers from me and his hard member rubbed itself at my entrance. Levi rolled his hips in circles slowly entering and exiting with just the tip. It was driving me mad. I decided in one fell swoop that I was done with the teasing and when he went to thrust in, I rocked back hard and he thrust so deeply that my entire body submitted to him. I let out a deep groan and he let out a surprised moan. 

 

“Hnnnggh  _ Master!”  _

 

He pulled out to the tip and then started to thrust shallowly again. Going in circles and only pushing in with the tip. I felt the pattern and on one of his stronger thrusts I pushed back again and it went so deep my mind went blank for a second again. He thrust deeply a few times much to my relief and pleasure, but soon he was back to the shallow thrusts that drove me insane.

 

“Levi... _ please. Fuck me already. _ ”

 

“Call me Master one more time.”

 

A harder thrust pushed me to do just as he ordered.

 

“Master!”

 

“ _ Good boy. _ ”

 

He thrusted shallowly for only a little longer so I could see his pattern and do just as I had before. On the hard thrust I pushed my ass backward and he pounded into me with a force I could only describe as inhuman. My body immediately went limp in submission as Levi took advantage of my relaxed form. The pleasure bubbled and hit me in waves, every thrust pushing me and my desire grew as it became more intense. Soon I was growing more desperate to cum and Levi was not going to disappoint.

 

Levi grabbed my shoulder and flipped me around, still thrusting deeply as he went. We were now facing each other, and I met his eyes. Levi leaned over me placing a strong kiss on my lips. He then took his hand and tilted my head to the side, I closed my eyes and as I neared cumming, I felt his fangs slide into my neck. The new waves of intoxicating pleasure pushed me over the edge and my ass clenched down on Levi. Levi continued to thrust through our orgasm and removed his fangs to heal the bite. 

  
I was so out of it, I wrapped my arms around Levi's waist and let him lay on top of me. We rest there for awhile in euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed haha. Please comment your thoughts below. And if you didn't know, I have an email. If you would like to contact me or suggest a new fanfic or simply just say hi, my instagram is @wheresmycravat and my email is wheresmycravat@gmail.com


	14. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times happen when plans are forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam! Another chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed last chapter XD IT WAS A LOT. I hope you enjoy this as well.

“Eren stop it we need to get up, this is disgusting.” The brat had been carting his fingers through my hair for the past 10 minutes and I was still in his ass. He didn’t want me to leave.

 

“But Levi, I liiiiiiiike you heeerrrrre.” He patted my head.

 

“You are still high from the bite Eren. You're not thinking straight. I need a shower. Now preferably.” Obviously I could overpower him and leave on my own but I wanted him to come shower with me. He deserved a little pampering.

 

“Eren let's go shower.”

 

“Only if you order me to.” Oh my god what a brat. Still...a sexy brat. A stubborn, sexy brat. 

“Eren, come shower with me.”

 

“Yes Master!” He sat up and I cringed as I pulled out. I needed a shower asap. I forgot how disgusting sex was.

 

_ How did this happen? Oh right, you couldn't stop saving the brat, and he was hell-bent on you drinking his blood. What a pairing. _

 

This was getting out of hand. Hanji was going to laugh at me so hard after this. I could hear the witch now. She'd look at me dead in the eyes and seem composed for a millisecond before unleashing her bubbling laugh, and then she'd accuse me of promoting a stereotype before patting me on the cheek and telling me I chose well. And to that I'd probably insult her as usual, and she'd laugh it off some more. 

 

Hanji was a loyal friend, and I didn't know how I deserved such a thing, but she could be annoying as fuck. She was one of the few people I actually could tolerate. Eren being another one of those people.

 

Speaking of Eren, I couldn't help but wonder about Eren's kinks. Clearly he liked master/slave play but I didn't know how far that went. I didn't want that thought to go too far however, because I still felt anxious about this relationship I was forming with him. Was Eren prepared for a relationship with a vampire? Was I prepared to date a human? We hadn't really discussed this and the physical piece had come fast and I wasn't prepared to fight off Eren's advances...and the worst part was I didn't want to. 

 

_ Should I continue to try and protect him from myself? Or give in to what Eren wants? What we both want. _

 

I grabbed Eren by the hand, and with a shitty sunshine smile, Eren followed behind me. I led him to the bathroom so we could shower and get all the nasty fluids off. Once in the bathroom I turned the shower on to get it heating up. The wait was going to be a bit and the air was slightly chilled now that we were cooling off from our encounter. I felt Eren's hands glide down my back. He was standing behind me with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other gliding up and down my back. His warm breath tickled my neck, and a soft smile graced my lips.

 

“You're so handsome Levi.”

 

“You flatter me.” Eren chuckled at my sarcastic remark.

 

“No really, I would be lucky to call you my boyfriend.” I turned around so we were facing. The sound of the shower hitting the curtain and the tub was loud in the room.

 

“Is that what you really want?” I met Eren's eyes.

 

“Well...yes. I don't just casually fuck people. I mean, your bite of course was persuasive, but you know I had already given consent before that. I really like you Levi, I trust you as well. I trust you with my life. I certainly owe you that.” I shook my head. Eren was too pure. Too good for this world.

 

“You owe me nothing, Brat.” Eren smiled softly and lightly squeezed my arm.

 

“Let's get in the shower, it's gonna get cold if we bicker about who owes who here.” I smirked.  _ Brat. _

 

The of us got in the shower and scrubbed off. I washed Eren's back and he washed mine. When we finished actually cleaning, Eren brought me in for a kiss and our two wet bodies closed around each other in an embrace. We stood and kissed until the water went cold and Eren's fingertips were little prunes. When we got out of the shower and dried off, he wrapped one arm around my waist while we walked back to the living room. 

 

The two of us sat on the floor in front of one of my bookshelves like children because I hadn't washed the couch mess yet. It was kind of cute honestly with the two of us sitting here, not that I'd ever say that out loud. 

 

“Look. Eren. A relationship with me is not easy. I'm a rough person to begin with and that's excluding the fact that I'll never age, and being near me will put you in danger.” Eren eagerly listened to every word, but I could tell it wouldn't sway his decision. 

 

“Levi, you know I already understand all this. Let's try this out?” I thought about it in great detail, but I knew I had already thought over everything. 

 

“I will...think about the relationship piece.”

 

“Thank you Levi!” Eren hugged me and leaned his mouth towards my ear. “You do realize we already fucked though, right?” There was a slight blush on the brat’s face when he pulled away. 

 

“Yes, you little shit. I noticed.”

 

“I think my head might be clearing up. Damn, that bit of yours is potent.”

 

“Well it is meant for subduing prey, so that doesn't surprise me.” Eren wiggled his eyebrows at my explanation. “And subduing brats with a Master kink apparently.” Eren let out a hearty laugh.

 

“Hey, what can I say? I like domination, which you certainly supplied.”

 

“Goodness.”

 

“You know it.”

 

“Are you spending the night?”

 

“Might as well.”

 

Eren and I spent the rest of the day wandering around the house basically naked, talking about life and our opinions on everything from apples to endangered species and the zombie apocalypse. I put some books aside for Eren to borrow, and Hanji didn't make a surprise appearance. Thank whoever’s in charge for that miracle. We had a good day, and we learned a lot about each other. I also internally decided I was willing to date Eren, but I didn't know yet if we were ready for such a leap. There was still much to discuss in the morning. When night fell, and the both of us got tired, we retreated back to my room and Eren quickly embraced me from behind once on the bed. Our legs intertwined and I felt his breathing deepen until it was even.

  
I grabbed one of Eren's hands that were wrapped around my waist and held his hand in my palm. I traced all the lines in his palm with my finger and I wondered what the next day would bring for us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open for suggestions, just dm me on my insta @wheresmycravat or on my email wheresmycravat@gmail.com 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!


	15. A Greater Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bird told me they enjoyed this fic today and it gave me inspiration to pump out another chapter. We are getting into more plot soon, so tune it.

The next morning I woke slowly. I was spooning him, which I found endlessly amusing but also comforting. I didn't  _ always _ want to be the one dominated...just  _ almost _ all the time. 

 

I quietly relaxed with Levi in my arms. He was cold...which would have been strange if I hadn't already come to expect that from him. His skin was smooth, but felt like solid stone. I wonder what kind of force it would actually take to break someone like Levi, and I knew that I never wanted to know. 

 

Yesterday had been rather chaotic, even in comparison to the rest of the week. Lysander returning was...a nightmare come true. However, Levi and I spending the rest of the day together in his home? That was a dream I thought would never come. I even got to meet one of Levi's only other friends, the dorky animagus. 

 

I breathed deeply, just to appreciate Levi's sent. He smelled so real. Not like anything I could put a name to, but certainly familiar. It was such a lovely smell. I didn't want to move from this spot ever because a part of me was scared Levi wouldn't let this happen again. Would he consider yesterday a mistake, or would he actually think on it fondly like I did?

 

Despite my hasty advancements yesterday, I still wanted a steady relationship with Levi. I wanted to be able to call him my boyfriend, my love, and my other half. I wanted to be able to hold him and kiss him when I wanted, or to be the person he turns to when he feels down. I wanted to also be the only person he loses himself to pleasure with. I wanted a proper courtship with Levi. 

 

No doubt his old fashioned nature was slightly put off by yesterday's endeavor, but I hoped he would see it the why I did. As a good time. I didn't regret yesterday at all. Not a second of it. Even the Lysander pieces. It sucked that Jean had been dragged into the situation, but he was safe now, and he would be alright. 

 

More than anything, I wanted Levi to be open about a romantic relationship with me. I knew he was interested in me, what I had seen during our date and yesterday had proven that, but Levi had lost people before….many people….and I understood how those wounds could never truly be healed. Levi didn't want to lose another person he cared about.

 

A relationship with a vampire certainly wouldn't be perfect...it would be dangerous of course. Especially with Lysander still on the run. However, I was willing to risk it. I knew Levi would be worth the risk. Plus, I owed him too much to ever repay in material things, so instead I would repay him with my devotion. 

 

I suddenly realized the condoms I bought at the store were still at home and I mentally face palmed. We had been way too distracted like idiots. Well, at least Levi couldn't get any diseases or infections. It was definitely alright. Just more work to clean up is all. Levi sure liked his cleaning, and he had cleaned the couch almost immediately after the shower. Typical.

 

It was a while before I moved at all from my position in Levi's bed. It was too close to heaven for me to ever want to move, but Levi announced that he was awake by turning in my hold. We were face to face, and I could see his beautiful eyes. Still that gunmetal color. I had seen his eyes turn red while we were together yesterday but we hadn't made a whole lot of eye contact unfortunately. His red eyes were very sexy. 

 

A thought occurred to me.

 

“Levi, do you sleep?” Levi’s eyebrow rose up. 

 

“Good morning.” Levi chuckled.

 

“Sorry…” I looked away.

 

“Don't worry brat. To answer your question, I can sleep if I am forced to via the bite of another vampire or if I want to. I slept a little bit last night, but I mostly enjoyed your smell and the feeling of your arms around me.” Levi's small smile was genuine and beautiful at his statement.

 

“Ah ok. I didn't know if you had just been laying here for hours so you wouldn't disturb me.” We chuckled together.

 

“Well it was a little bit of that too.”

 

Another thought crossed my mind. What was I gonna do about my door. I forgot that I left in a hurry and my house didn't have a door on it...that needed to be fixed right away really. I had almost forgotten about the worst of yesterday's whole thing because of what happened between Levi and I.

 

“Oh Levi, what am I gonna do about my door? I can't just leave it.”

 

“Ah, don't worry. I messaged Hanji to get you a new one and replace it after she checked on her restaurant yesterday. Knowing her, she didn't clean anything but at least you'll have a door when you get back home.” I was taken aback a little at his words.

 

“Woah Levi, that is too kind of you, you didn't have to do that.”

 

“It's good to have someone worth spending my money on. All Hanji ever wants is guinea pigs for her spells and incantations and for me to stop hunting ferals, both of which I won't supply.”

 

“I see.”

 

Silence fell for a little while as I thought about what to say next. I wanted to get out of bed and ask for Levi to make me breakfast because everything he made tasted like heaven, but I had a few more things on my mind. Things that rattled and bounced in my head until they just needed to tumble out. 

 

“You know Levi, I am very willing to be in a romantic relationship with you. I know you haven't had a whole lot of time to think, but certainly you are interested in me. I already understand the risks, Levi, and you are worth it. I just need to know if that's what you want as well.”

 

Levi’s face grew thoughtful. His scowl had returned, but it wasn't entirely negative, just deep in whatever the Vampire had been considering. The most pressing risk was due to Lysander, but it was obvious he wouldn't stop attacking me whether we pursued this or not. I wanted to be together and I wanted to think that Lysander would not get in the way of that. 

 

“I thought a lot on it yesterday and...well...I think that we should. Yes. I want to be in a romantic relationship with you, but I can't guarantee your safety and that scares me more than I can tell. I try to protect everyone around me because I felt it was my purpose to save the innocent. I would love to be your boyfriend, just please, try not to get hurt.”

 

“Thank you Levi! I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I will try. I am very relieved that want to try this out.” My arms tightened around Levi and his head rested on my shoulders. 

 

Hopefully Levi would let us relax in his bed for a while longer until we had to actually get things done. Like, eat breakfast for instance, my stomach growled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :) Please comment if you want to see more soon, I read all the comments and try to reply to all of them.


	16. My Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes care of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue and fluff. Enjoy it while it lasts :P We will be moving on to plot next chapter.

Eren’s stomach growled loudly, and I resisted the urge to let out a chuckle. The brat needed to eat.

 

“So...breakfast?”

 

“Yeah brat. What would you like to eat?” I sighed at Eren's resulting smirk. “...Something that I can make for breakfast.”

 

“How about some tea and eggs?” Eren tightened his arms around me, despite our resolve to get up and eat something.

 

“So are we going to get up or are you going to continue like this?” I smirked.

 

“Hmm...haven't decided yet.”

 

“Ok. Well, I'm deciding for you then.” I swooped Eren up in my arms and got off the bed. He let out a little squeak at the sudden change but soon was giggling like a two year old. I jogged us to the kitchen and set him down on his feet. When he looked up at me his smile was radiance itself. I looked away.

 

“You're such a brat.”

 

“You are really strong Levi, I mean, I already knew that but it's still shocking.” He turned to the fridge and started pulling eggs out for his breakfast. I grabbed the eggs from him and pulled out two plates. 

 

“You should go get us some clothes. Hanji could walk in at any moment and see our bare asses.” Eren chuckled in response.

 

“I don't really care Levi.” He put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at me.

 

“You're such a brat. We've been naked for the past 24 hours. I think it's time to put some clothes on.” I turned up the stove and broke a few eggs into the heating pan. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I'll go get you some grumpy pants.” He sauntered off to the bedroom to go through my closet, and continued to cook the eggs.

 

When he returned, which was a good 10 minutes later, I had both our breakfasts ready on plates. I put the plates on my dining table, and watched as Eren brought me less than a full outfit. The brat had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Eren himself was just wearing his newly washed clothes from yesterday, but in his arms he was holding a pair of booty shorts, and a tank-top. Both of which I instantly recognised as a birthday gift from Hanji a while back. The tank-top and the booty shorts were black with pink lettering across the front of the top and the ass of the shorts saying ‘grump’. 

 

“You did not…” Eren giggled at my reaction.

 

“Actually, I did.” He reached me and held them out. “You are a hundred percent wearing these.”

 

“No.” I glared at the offending clothing items. “No way.”

 

“Oh come on...it's a request from your new boyfriend.” We stood in silence for a moment while I continued to glare holes into the clothing items. I wished I had burned those ages ago. “ _ Please, _ Levi?”

 

“Do you really want me to wear these?”

 

“Yes.” Those stupid gorgeous eyes looked up into mine.

 

“Fine, brat.” I took the clothing pieces and Eren smiled way too bright. “Careful with that smile, you'll burn me.” I smirked and put the shorts and top on. Eren blushed at my comment.

 

“You look really good in those.”

 

“I don't doubt it, with the way you're looking at me.” I sat down at the table, and motioned for Eren to follow. 

 

“I still prefer you naked.” Eren sat down at the table as well.

 

“I'm sure you do.” I passed him some silverware. Eren stuck his tongue out at me. 

 

We sat and ate our breakfast in relative quiet. I didn't eat much because I had had so much blood yesterday and food on top of that wasn't always the answer. Eren seemed to be starving though, and ate all the eggs I didn't. It was kind if adorable but I was worried that meant I may have taken too much of his blood.

 

“Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Hmm?” Eren looked up from his food.

 

“I mean do you feel light headed, weak or anything?” 

 

“Levi,” Eren sighed. “You don't have to keep worrying about me. I'm feeling actually pretty good.”

 

“That's a relief. I was worried that after all the stress you've been through over the past couple days, plus me feeding from you was taking a toll. I am worried.” I picked up my empty plate and brought it to the sink. 

 

“I'll be alright Levi. I'm tough brat.” I smiled at that.

 

“Yes, you definitely are.” I finished washing my plate, and waved for Eren to come up here. “Bring me your plate so I can wash it.”

 

Eren walked up and put his plate in the sink, only to wrap his arms around my waist and speckle kiss up and down the back of my neck. I smirked at his actions. Would I ever get used to this? What was I even doing? I hadn't had a partener like this for a long, long time. It felt...really good to have someone so close again. 

 

Still, Eren was young. Really young. I was ancient as fucking dirt. How could a relationship like this work out? I didn't really have experience dating humans. Not for at least a millenia. I had dabbled in dating other vampires, but not many actually had the same beliefs about humans as I did. Most vampires fed from humans without care, and I wasn't chill with that. To other vampires Eren and I’s relationship would be like keeping around a pet meant for eating.

 

There were other things to think about too. Like the council. There was chaos for now, so we were safe, but for how long? Soon the ferals would be cleaned up, and the council would send one of their reps to come check on me. I was a fairly important vampire because of my age, and they would definitely be checking in once the chaos calmed down. What would they do when they found out I had a relationship with Eren? Could I convince them I was keeping him around for food? Maybe we could pretend Eren didn't know I was a vampire, and I just put him to sleep every time I bit him. 

 

My thoughts started to ease as Eren's arms tightened around me. I finished with the dishes and turned around to reciprocate the embrace.

 

“I really care about you Levi.”

 

“I really care about you too Eren.”

 

All of this would discuss with Hanji and Eren when the time was right. For now I had to just focus on keeping Eren happy and safe, and making sure Lysander made it to an early grave. 

 

That would be my purpose for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts in the comments, and be sure to tune in for the in-coming plot next chapter. Sorry as always for the lateness of the update but christmas happened and I needed to update my other works.


	17. Farkas and Barbas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the old, and begining of something new. Not as good as it sounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHaT????!! William updating a fanfic like he promised???? WHAT A MIRACLE. It's all thanks to my friend Lovarhino for inspiring me to write another chapter after so long and helping to edit so you all don't get a trash update. It's also thanks to all you weirdos who continue to comment on my works long after they're dead haha. Thank you.

Over the next coming days, I got back to ‘normal’ life, just with the added joy of Levi being a part of it. Went to work, bantered with Jean, spent time with Levi after work and on weekends. Hanji came through and my door was replaced like it had never been destroyed, the rest of my house on the other hand was an entirely different story. Blood in the kitchen, blood in the living room, blood in the hall. I had lots of cleaning to do. 

 

Levi helped with the cleaning at first because he somehow felt responsible, but I soon shooed him away because the blood everywhere was getting to him. It took quite a while to get rid of the staining, and even then there were some parts that were simply  _ beyond _ help. Levi ended up paying for someone to install some new carpet even after I repeatedly told him he didn't have to.

 

Work started to become more of a blur because my life didn't revolve around it anymore. Instead, I'd go and spend time with Levi every second I could, and if it wasn't with Levi then I'd spend time with Hanji helping her with magical and scientific experiments alike.

 

Still as the days moved on, I spent less and less time with Levi. He devoted most of his hours to hunting down Lysander. I understood why, the monster was a danger and a menace, but it didn't keep me from missing spending time with Levi. I loved every second I spent with him. 

 

One day Levi stumbled through his door late at night after hunting Lysander with a long scrape across his side and a viscous limp in his step. Hanji and I had been working late in his kitchen because she invited me for a late night dinner and drinking session (at Levi’s house which was weird, but I was informed that her house was terrifying and I liked Levi's house so I didn't argue). Both Hanji and I immediately rushed to his side to get him to the couch. This was the first time he had come home this horrifically injured.

 

“Levi, what can I do?!” My eyes darted up and down his body trying to think of something I could do to help. 

 

Levi coughed and hissed at the pain and vaguely pointed toward the bathroom.

 

“He wants you to go grab a towel. Do it quickly, I'll grab him some blood packs.” Hanji uttered calmly. She kept herself very calm, clearly having gone through many situations like this. It was jarring how quickly she had gone from bubbly, crazy Hanji, to serious as murder Hanji.

 

I ran to go grab some towels and laid them on the couch. Hanji and I helped him to lay down on it comfortably on his side as to not worsen the large rip through the side of his torso. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and sat on the floor to hold his hand while Hanji collected plenty of blood bags. 

 

She gently pushed me to the side when she returned.

 

“Tilt his head to the side so that I can just pour it down his throat, ok? Sadly there's no time to just let him drink. Don't worry about him choking. He doesn't need to breathe.”

 

I quickly moved to a better position so I could support Levi’s head. As soon as I did, Levi opened his mouth and Hanji poured the first pint into his mouth and Levi drank it quickly. The second was much slower, because the need wasn't as great and with the third Levi supported himself enough to sip from the bag without our help. I watched his wounds as they repaired themselves and slowly Levi relaxed. The pained look on his face ebed away, and I smiled.

 

“Few! That was stressful.” 

 

Hanji chuckled at me and ruffled my hair.

 

“Yup. Imagine being his friend for two centuries!” She cackled at her own jab at Levi, before he had the chance to flick her.

 

“Oh really? Imagine enduring countless break-ins at midnight so that your friend can make crap tons of noise and create creepy shit during the ‘witching hour’.” Levi smirked and scowled at Hanji.

 

“Levi you don't even sleep! And I can't really do my experiments during the day, I own a restaurant.” I loved that the two were already back at the bickering so soon after a stressful event.

 

Wait...Hanji, I thought you were human?” The two moved their attention to me. “How have you been with Levi for two centuries?”

 

“Darling, being a witch has many perks. Longer life being among them.”

 

“How much longer?” 

 

“Depends on your skill.”

 

Suddenly I wanted to be a witch. If I could learn magic, I could be with Levi longer. Not an eternity, obviously, but he wouldn't have to worry about how short my mortal life was. That and I could probably help him in is hunt.

 

Oh right...I had almost forgotten,  _ the hunt. _

 

“Levi what happened today while you were tracking Lysander. I thought you had followed him to a different city?”

 

“I did. He'd been hunting victims in Milwaukee. Thought it was because he didn't want to be bothered by me anymore. Turns out he left Portland to some friends of his. Younger feral vampires. Two of them from my understanding. Their names are Barbas and Farkas. I've been known in Lysander for centuries, but these two? From what I understand they've only been vampires for a few decades.”

 

“So what happened?” Hanji grabbed both of us chairs from the dining room so we weren't leaning up against the couch and crowding Levi. She also made us all cups of tea. 

 

“I cornered and gutted Lysander in Milwaukee, that bastard is gone for good. Threw his head in the Willamette river and cleaned up the mess we left behind. I thought it was over. Until I was cornered when I got back to Portland by these two young ferals. Introduced themselves as Barbas and Farkas. They could smell Lysander’s blood on me, and I had already sustained quite a few injuries from Lysander. I held them off for quite a while, but I obtained more injuries and it became a draw. I hit them pretty good. Barbas walked away with an arm broken in 4 places and a shattered collarbone. Farkas was bleeding profusely from his inner thigh and had a dislocated shoulder.”

 

Hanji handed the both of us our tea cups while we spoke. It helped to calm us down from the experience. There's Hanji again, somehow being much wiser than she seems.

 

“Shows a bunch of young ferals what happens when you hunt on an experienced Vampires terf. You could go to the council with this.” Hanji pointed out. 

 

“Yeah, if they were put together enough to do anything about it. It'll probably be at least a few more months before the elect mire officials to replace the ones that have been killed by feral rebellions, and even then they still have to thin the ranks of the ferals before they can help anyone else.” Levi looked down into his black tea.

 

Hanji sighed. It was long and drawn out. The kind of sigh you give when the world's let you down a little bit. I swirled my spoon around in my mug.

 

A thought struck me unexpectedly...

 

“Levi you should run for one of those council seats.” I said confidently.

 

“What?!” Both and Hanji and Levi said at once. Hanji even spilled a little tea on the carpet, to which Levi smacked her lightly.

 

“Certainly  _ you  _ could organize their ranks better than they have, and I think it would benefit them to have someone like you on the council.” I had a stupid grin on my face, believing it was a great idea. Judging by the looks on the others faces, they weren't convinced at all.

 

“Eren, I would not fit in with those old dusty assholes.” Levi glared at Hanji when she chuckled. 

 

“Maybe you could be just the vampire to change their minds. Make the council more modern and improve it as a whole. You said yourself that you are important in the vampire world because of how long you've been around! Don't they have to listen to you?” I was speaking passionately enough that I almost spilled some of my tea too. Thankfully I realized what I was doing before I did. 

 

“I appreciate that Eren, I really do, but you don't understand. The council is very high and mighty about their beliefs. They believe they are better than humans in every way, and thus condemn anyone who has a relationship with a human that is more than just Vampire and Prey.” Levi spoke soft and assured.

 

“I see. And when they return to check on you?” Hanji’s eyes turned downcast at my question.

 

“We'll have to introduce you as basically a slave I keep around to feed from.”

 

“I can play that role, no problem.” I smirked and winked at Levi. A slight blush flushed his cheeks.

 

“Tch. Brat.”

 

“I'm definitely good at that.”

 

“ _ Shut up.” _

 

_ “ _ Yes,  _ Master. _ ”

 

“What the  _ hell  _ did I miss?!” Hanji squealed, having heard every word despite Levi trying to keep me quiet. “You guys didn't…”

 

Levi looked away and I lifted up a hand to hide my smile.

 

“Oh. Gods. You did.” Hanji burst into hysterical laughter. “I  _ knew  _ you had a master/slave kink you kinky old bastard!”

 

“Good going brat. I'm never going to hear the end of this one.”

 

It took a while for Hanji’s laughter to dy down but when it did we moved on to much nicer subjects like Levi’s new novel he's been working on and how Hanji’s trying to create artificial life by putting a soul into a toaster. The evening died down until it was nearly 3 am in the morning and I was a about to pass out. 

                       ………………

Levi’s POV

 

The brat passed out cuddling me on the couch. His cheek resting on my chest. I carded my fingers through his hair as I spoke to Hanji. 

 

“Maybe you should give some thought to the council position idea.” Hanji was being serious again. It was always so strange to see this side of my normally insane friend.

 

“I don't know Hanji. Those assholes up on their high horses already don't like that I hang out with you, and your a part of our world. Imagine what they'd do if they found out I was in a relationship with a human. Being that close to the council would put Eren in loads of danger.”

 

“From what I've seen, Eren's already been through danger. Lot's of it. For you. Don't make this choice because of Eren. Do what you think is best. Eren will go along with anything you want he doesn't care about the consequences. I've spent enough time with him these past couple weeks to know he much prefers our world to his own. And if you're really worried about this, just ask him yourself. Like he said, he's willing to be your 'slave' when other vampires come around. It seems to me like he's definitely a little more than willing haha.”

 

“I know Hanji.”

 

Decisions must be made.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for what feels like centuries. A few comments and Maybe I'll get back into some kind of schedule? 


End file.
